Hero Couples Unite
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: In their final year of UA academy. Confessions are made and Couples are made. How will the couples be together and be heroes aswell.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Confessions and getting together**

In the UA academy were people with powers knows as quirks. The students there learned how to use their quirks so that they could learn to become super heroes. In one of the hallways was one of these students. Izuku who had inherited the quirk one for all from the super hero he looked up to, All might. He along with the rest of their class were in their final year of UA academy.

Izuku was currnetly thinking how to tell a certain someone how he felt about her. The person he was thinking about was Ochako. Someone he saved when he took the entrance exam to enter the UA academy and she even spoke up for him. He was about to enter the classroom when the person he was thinking about accidently walked into him.

"Oh, Uraraka, I'm sorry" said Izuku.

"Oh Deku, sorry I should have been wathcing here I was going" said Ocuako blushing while rubbing the back of her head, "Damn why can't I just tell him how I feel" she thought as the two of them entered the classroom where the rest of of their class had already arrived.

Kyoka was abort to go sit down at her desk when when she noticed Denki who was sitting at his desk looking exhausted, "Hey are you alright" she asked?

"What, oh yeah I'm fine" said Denki smiling trying not to sound tired.

Fumigate who was sitting at his desk who was sitting at his desk looked at Tsuyu who was talking with Mina at her desk, he then noticed Tsuyu look at him and he quickly looked away, blushing a little, "Why can't I tell her how I feel" he thought.

Tsuyu who was sitting at her desk noticed Fumigate looking away with a little blush on his beak, "So adorable" she thought.

"Hey Tsuyu, are you listening to me" said the pink skinned girl Mina trying to get Tsuyus attention.

"Yeah, I'm listening, just got talk of him I'm sure he will say yes, ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"Yeah I guess it couldn't hert" said Mina walking over to where Eijiro was sitting, "Good morning" she said smiling at him.

"Oh hey, I'm glad you actually came over here" he said standing up.

"Uh you are" said Mina blushing.

"Yeah I was wondering, I have this extra ticket to a movie this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh yeah that would be great" said Mina smiling as she walked back to her desk.

"Yes" thought Eiji smiling as he sat back down at his desk.

Shoto was walking to his desk, he then saw that Momo was already sitting at her desk that was next to his, she seemed of be thinking about something, "Good morning" he said sitting down at his desk.

"Oh good morning, how are you" she asked?

"I'm doing alright, hey listen, you think you can drop by my room later I need some help with something" said Shoto.

"Uh yes of course" she said while blushing.

The door to the class opened as everyone sat at their desks, then come rushing in was All Might, "Iam here" he said staining in front of the teachers desk.

"What's he doing here, Mr Aizawa hasn't shown up yet" said Izuku surpsied.

All might now had two wrist devices around his arms, since he wasn't able to fight anymore he needed help to maintain his hero form, but the devices wouldn't work if he tried to fight since they were only designed to keep him in his hero form.

"Now when I call your name please follow me, Izuku Midoriya, Ocahko Uraraka, Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyoruzu, Fumikage Tokyoyami, Tsuyu Asui, Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, Ejiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido" he said making the people he called out look surprised.

The people that were called out followed all might out of the class room. "Hey does anyone know what's going on" asked Fumikage?

"No clue, hey Midoriya you have any idea" said Shoto looking at Izuku who was walking next to Ochako.

"No sorry" said Izuku.

They all eventually reached a room where the principal was sitting with some of the teachers of the school, the only ones who weren't there was Shota, also known as Eraser head and Midnight.

"Oh glad you are all here" said the principal as All might went to sit in a chair, "If you would all please stand in front of the desk we have something to share" he said as the students went to stand in front of everyone.

"If you all remember correctly you all went for a check up with Recovery girl, at the end of it she placed this headband on your forehead" said All might putting a black headband that had the symbol of an eye on it.

"You see, being a hero can be dangerous, not just for the hero themselves but for the people they love, that's why heroes end up marrying other heroes most of the time so that they can look out for each other" said the principal, "So the headband that was placed on your forehead read your mind to see who you're in love with" he said pressing a button on the table in front of him which made a big holographic screen appear in front of the students.

On the screen on each line were two names and between the names was a pink heart. Izukus name was next to Ochakos, Shotos was next Momos, Fumikages was next to Tsuyus, Denkis was next to Kyokas and Ejiros was next to Minas. The girls all blushed, most of the boys were aswell and Shoto just looked surprised.

"There's a special training camp for hero couples that starts tommorrow, you can all deny this and not go if you want to" said the principal siriously.

"I'm in" said Shoto siriously with a determined look on his face.

The other students looked surprised, but the most surprised was Momo who smiled, "Then count me in aswell" she said.

"Yeah I'll do it aswell" said Izuku.

"Yeah count me in" said Eijiro.

"I'm in aswell" said Fumikage.

"Sounds fun" said Denki smiling.

The rest of the girls smiled and nodded.

"That's great, there's a bus that will be waiting at the front of the school tommorrow morning, All might will be going with you aswell, wen you reach your destination another hero couple will be waiting for you at its destination" said the principal smiling.

Later on in the Izuku was leaving the main building about to head to his dorm when he saw Ochako waiting outside, "Hey Uraraka" said Izuku.

"Hey" she said.

The two of them just stood there when Izuku spoke, "Listen I really do like you Uraraka" he said blushing.

Ochako smiled aswell, "I really like you too, I think I've felt this way since you saved me a long time ago, you're an amazing hero Deku" she said smiling.

Izuku smiled, then surprised her by wrapping an arm around her, "It's thanks to you that I can use that name as my hero name" he said smiling.

Ochako smiled, then two of them leaned closer to each other and they kissed.

Shoto was in his room at the dorms just thinking, he than heard a knock at his door and went to open it. He opened it surprised to see it was Momo, "Hey" she said smiling.

"Hi do you want to come in" said Shoto opening his door more.

"Yeah sure" she said walking inside, "That was really something wasn't it" she said blushing.

"Yeah it was" said Shoto, "Listen, it actually brings up why I wanted you to come here, I like you, I've had for a while now, I was trying to think how it say it" he said. Then he felt someone's hand on the left side of his face, he looked to see it was Momo smiling at him

"I was actually thinking about how to say it to you this morning" said Momo then kissing him, Shoto looked surprised at first but then wrapped an arm around her and kissed back.

Walking around the campus was Fumikage who was walking with Tsuyu, then dark shadow emerged from Fumikage, "About time someone helped you with this" he said.

"Hey" said Fumikage.

"Don't let him bother you, if anything it helped me aswell" said Tsuyu blushing.

"Huh" said Fumikage looked surprised, "I'll just leave you alone" said Dark shadow going back into Fumikage.

Tsuyu then looked at Fumikage smiling, "I actually like you aswell, I noticed you this morning" she said.

"Oh sorry" said Fumikage, he then blushed when Tsuyu kissed the front of his beak.

"It's okay, I thought it was adorable" said Tsuyu blushing.

With Denki and Kyoka, Denki was walking Kyoka back to the dorm.

"Hey I know I shouldn't ask, but why did you look exhausted this morning" Kyoka asked Denki?

"I was training last night, I want to learn to use my qurik so I don't act like an idiot after I fire off a lot of electricity" said Denki, he then blushed when Kyoak gave him a kiss on the cheek and he looked at her to see she was blushing.

"Don't worry, I believe you can do it" she said smiling at him.

"Thanks" said Denki smiling at her.

Not far behind them walking together was Eijiro and Mina. "It looks like we won't be able to go see that movie now" said Mina.

"Nun it's alright, this camp actually sounds like it will be a more fun date" said Eijiro smiling.

"It was going to be a date" said Mina surprised.

"Yeah, is that alright" said Eijrio smiling.

"Yes of course" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I wanted to go out with you for a while, I was going to ask you out this morning" she said smiling.

Eijrio smiled wrapped an arm around her, "Looks likes it's a good thing we like each other" he said smiling.

"Yeah it is" said Mina wrapping her arms around his neck and this time kissing him on the lips.

The couples went to bed that night with smile on their faces. Feeling happy they were together with the people they love. Looking forward to what was going to happen at the couples training camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Hero couples camp begins**

It is the next day and the new formed couples of UA academy were about to start the hero couples training camp. Izuku woke up in the morning and was getting his bag ready to go for the camp. He then heard a knocking at his door and went to open it.

He opened it to see it was Ochako, she was holding a bag and had a smile on her face"Oh Uraraka, good morning" he said smiling.

"Hey, I was finished packing and I thought we could go to the bus together" she said blushing.

"Uh yeah sure, just give me a few seconds" said Izuku walking back to his bed of finish packing. The two of them left the dorm and while walking to the entrance of the academy Ochako grabbed Izukus hand making him blush. But he smiled at her while holding her hand. The two of them reached the entrance where there was already a bus and waiting next to it was Shoto and Momo.

"Hey good morning you two" said Ochako smiling.

"Hey good morning" said Momo waving her left hand at them while her right hand is holding Shotos left hand.

Izuku and Ochako just realised the two of them we're holding hand and looked surprised.

"You two ready to go" said Shoto.

"Hey you guys good morning" said Eijiro who was waking next to Mina.

"Hey good morning" said Izuku waving at them.

"Hey has anyone been wondering what hero couple will be meetitng at the camp" asked Mina?

"I haven't really thought about it" said Shoto.

"Hey Deku, who do you think it could be"asked Ochako?

"I don't know that many hero couples, but probably some of them hide their feelings towards the other when their helping people" said Izuku.

"Maybe it someone who doesn't work for the school" said Denki walking over with Kyoka.

"Well I guess will have to wait and find out" said Kyoka.

After Fumikage and Tsuyu showed up holding hands it wasn't long until All might showed up. "Hello everyoen, are you ready to train" he said with a smile.

"Yes all might" they all said.

"Good, now I have to mention that your hero suits have been put on the bus because you'll be needing them and now you may go on the bus" said All might as they all started to get on the bus, "Midoriya, I would like you to talk to you about something" he said as Izuku and Ochako were about to get on the bus.

"I'll make sure to save a seat for you" said Ochako giving Izuku a kiss on the cheek and going on to the bus.

"It seems you and miss Uraraka have gotten closer I'm happy for you" said All might.

"Thank you, is that what you want to tell me" asked Isuku while smiling.

"No, I feel now that the two of you are together you should trust each other, that's why I want you to tell her the truth about your qurik" said All might looking sirious.

"Really, I appreciate it all might, don't worry I'm sure she won't tell anyone" said Izuku smiling.

The two of them went onto the bus, Izuku noticed all the couples were sitting together. He then noticed Ochako waving at him, pointing at the seat next to her and so he went to sit next to her.

"Everything alright" said Ochako.

"Yeah everything's fine" said Izuku putting an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The bus quickly left the city area and started heading towards a mountain area with a forest around it. The bus started driving on a road next to the mountain and down the hill from the road was a forest. The bus pulled over to the right side of the road where there was a black car parked in front of them.

"Is that the hero couple we were told about" said Shoto who was sitting near the front of the bus.

All might and the others got off the bus, one of the people in the car got out, revealing it was Shota Aizawa, one of the teachers and also the hero known as Eraser head.

"Good morning class" said Eraser.

"Aizawa, why are you here" said All might surprised to see him there.

"Well it isn't it obvious" said a female voice from within the car and getting out to reveal it was Midnight. "We're here to help the new hero couples work together" she said putting her arms around Erasers left arm and standing close to him.

The students looked surprised and even All might looked surpsied, "You mean you and Midnight" said All might.

"Yep" said Midnight smiling and giving Eraser a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh Mr Aisawa, if it's okay to ask does it annoy you about the way her coustume looks" asked Eijrio?

"Ha" Eraser said smiling, "I mostly focus on the fact that I'm the only guy who will see what's underneath" he said.

"Alright then, now this camp officially starts now" said Midnight, "Now do you all see the building over there" she said pointing at the forest.

The students looked past the forest to see a building in the distance. "Now the first task is to reach the camp before the sun goes down, you will face two challenges on your way there" said Midnight.

"So if I were you I'd get moving" said Eraser.

"Alright everyone lets get going" said Izuku.

"Right" the students said. They all started running down the hill when Midnight called down to them, "If I were you I would take a good few breaths when you go in there" she said.

A few minutes later the students were far into the forest, "So what are some of these challenges they will be facing" asked All might?

"I think it's time to start, Midnight" said Eraser.

"Ready" said Mdnight tearing the fabric from her left arm, pointing her arm towards the forest, a pink gas came out of her skin and started going into the forest.

In the forest with the students who were walking, "Hey is anyone else wondering why Ms Midnight told us to take a few breaths when we went in here" said Denki.

Kyoka who was walking next to him looked back of see a pink gas, "Uh everyone we have some trouble" she said.

"Oh no quickly don't breath it in" said Momo grabbing Shotos head and putting it between her breasts making him blush. She then put her hand over her mouth.

"If it's this far in we can't use your quirk to make gas masks" said Izuku who had an arm over his mouth.

"Uh, I think I understand why she wanted us to take a good few breaths" said Kyoka blushing knowing why.

"Yeah what is it" said Denki who was then kissed by Kyoka on the lips as she breathed air into his mouth, "Wow" he said after she stopped kissing him.

"She wants us to share our air" said Ochako surpsied.

"I guess as couples we shouldn't mind kissing the one we love" said Izuku.

"I don't have a problem with that" said Tsuyu.

"All right then" said Fumikage.

Momo moved Shotos head and then kissed him on the lips breathing air into his mouth, "Sorry about that" said Momo after she kissed him and putting her arm back over her mouth.

"No it's alright" said Shoto putting his hand over his mouth, "We better get going, we don't know how much air you all have" he said.

They continued waking through the forest, Izuku would sometimes have to kiss Ochako, Eijiro was kissed by Mina when she noticed he was alsmot out of air, Fumikage kissed Tsuyu a few times and Shoto kissed Momo before they eventually walked out of the part of a forest.

"Uh what now" said Denki as they entered an area with a wide open hole in the ground.

"We're proably to use our quirks to get across" said Ochako pointing to the other side of the hole in the ground where the forest continued.

"Well I know what to do" said Izuku picking up Ochako.

"What" said Ochako blushing from the way he was holding her. Green lighting started to surround him as he jumped over the hole in the gored and landed on the other side.

"You okay" said Izuku.

"Yeah thanks" said Ochako.

"I can take care of this" said Shoto putting his right foot on the ground as an ice bridge formed over the hole in the ground.

"Hey can you come closer for a second" said Momo.

"Uh yeah sure" said Shoto standing close to her.

"I need you to put your arms around me, I need to create some ice skates" she said blushing.

"Of course" said Shoto wrapping his arms around her. Momo then unbuttoned her shirt, Shoto blushed as he saw her red bra covering her breasts, then two white ice skates came out of her body. She then buttoned her shirt again.

The two of them crossed the ice bridge.

"Alright, you think you can hop us close to over there" said Fumikage.

"Yeah I can get us close, ribbit" said Tsuyu.

Fumikage grabbed onto Tsuyu when she hopped into the air, "Dark shadow" he said as they were in the air. Dark shadow emerged from Fumikage, grabbed onto the ground onto the other side and pulled them towards the ground.

Eirjiro hardened his skin and punched into a tree making it fall down. "Alright this should do it" said Eijrio as his skin went back to normal.

"Got it" said Mina as the two of them used the tree to walk across the hole.

Denki used his lighting and shot down a different tree. He moved the tree by himself, he then felt tired from using the energy and then Kyoka put her arm around him.

"It's okay I got you" she said smiling at him.

"Thanks" he said smiling at her.

The two of them got across the hole in the ground as they walked onto the tree. Now that everyone was across they continued waking through the the forest. They then reached an open area when it was sunset. There was a two floor building and in front of it was All might who was making barbecue while Eraser was sitting with Midnight while eating.

"Oh you've all made it, dig in" said All might who was wearing an apron that had, I am here, written on it.

"You two enjoy while you can, you'll be cooking tommorrow yourselves" said Eraser.

"Yep, so for now enjoy" said Midnight smiling.

After everyone ate they all went inside the building, the first floor had two rooms, the one to the right was living room with couches and a tv. The one to the left was a kitchen.

"Welcome to your home for the next few days" said All might smiling.

"Here's your room keys" said Midnigt passing each girl a key and attached to it was card with a number on it.

"Wait we're sharing rooms" said Mina blushing like the other girls.

"Of course, enjoy" said Eraser smiling as he went upstairs with Midnight. In Izuku and Ochakos room. The room had two beds that were attached to the walls, there were also two small tables on each side of the beds, there was also a bathroom and for some reason there was a button with two symbols of a bed on it and arrows of one bed pointing to the other.

"Hmm I wonder what this does" said Izuku pressing the button and then two of the beds attached to each other.

"Huh, wait what's this" said Ochako picking up a piece of paper that was on one of the tables, "The button will attach the beds together for the rest of the camp, so make sure to only press it when your ready" she said reading from the paper.

The tow of them than blushed realising they would share a bed, "Well I'm okay with it if you are" said Izuku rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course I don't mind" said Ochako. What the two of them didn't realise was the other couples were in the same situation. But like the two of them they didn't mind.

Ochako then sat on the bed next to Izuku, "I should probably tell her the truth now" thought Izuku, "Hey Uraraka, there's something I need to say, but you can't tell anyone understand" said Izuku siriously.

"Okay" said Ochako.

"It's about my qurik, before I went to UA, I was qurikless" he said, "But then I met All might, he said I could be a hero when he saw me rescue someone even though I didn't have a qurik, so he passed on his quirk to me" Uraraka now looked surpsied, "The first time I rescued this quirk is when I rescued you at the entrance exam, that's why I used to always break my bones, I was still learning to control it" he said.

Ochako then surpsied him by jumping on him, Izuku looked up at Ochako who had tears of joy coming out of her eyes, "You used your power for the first time to save me, your really are a hero Deku, I love you" she said smiling, she then blushed realising what she just said.

Izuku then place his right hand on her face smiling, "I love you too" he said smiling at her then kissing her and she kissed back smiling.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" said Ochako smiling at him.

"Thank you" said Izuku. The two of them then got in bed with their arms around each other.

In Denkis and Kyokas room, the two of them were in bed with their arms around each outer.

"Thanks for helping me earlier" said Denki smiling at her.

Kyoka smiled and then kissed him on the lips. After the kiss, "It's okay were in this together" she said.

That night the couples enjoyed sleeping next to each other in their rooms with smiles on their face. Getting rest before the next day of camp started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Controlling emotions**

The next day in Izuku and Ochakos room. Ochako was waking up as her eyes opened, she felt she was resting on something comfortable and someone's arm around her. She looked up to see Izuku still asleep. She smiled at how peaceful he looks, she went to kiss him on the forehead and after she kissed him his eyes opened up to see her above him.

"Uh good morning" she said blushing.

"Good morning, did you sleep well" said Izkuku blushing aswell.

"Yeah, we should probably go for breakfast before everything starts" said Ochako getting out of bed.

The two of them went to the kitchen where they saw Momo sitting at the table while Shoto was cooking something at the oven

"Oh good morning you two" said Momo seeing them.

"Good morning, you two sleep well" said Ochako sitting at the table.

"Uh yes actually" said Momo blushing and Shoto who was still at the oven, he blushed hearing what they're were talking about.

"Hey good morning everyone, ready for camp" said Eijiro walking into the Kitchen with Mina by his side.

"Hey what's cooking" said Mina.

"Well it looks like I'll have to make a lot more" said Shoto.

"Here I'll help you out, I need to make my food for my girl aswell" said Izuku taking some stuff out of a shelf and smiling at Ochako who smiled at him.

"Hey everyone" said Denki walking in with Kyoka.

"So did anyone see that letter about the beds in their rooms" said Kyoka making the others stop what they were doing.

"You mean you didn't press the button" said Momo surprised.

"No I was the one who pressed it, I was tired by the time we got here" said Denki rubbing the back of his head, he then blushed as Kyoka gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't feel bad, that was one of the best sleeps Ive had in a while" she said smiling at him before she went to sit down.

Tsuyu and Fumikage then walked into the kitchen. They sat with everyone else as Shoto and Izuku actually made food for everyone.

"Good mooning everyone, are you ready for today" said All might walking into the kitchen.

"Yes All might" said everyone.

"Good, go get your super hero suits and meet me outside" said All might then walking outside.

"Is mr Aizawa and Midnight up yet" said Momo getting off her chair.

"Knowing them their proably waiting for us outside" said Kyoka.

While everyone went to their rooms to get into their super hero suits, inside Izuku and Ochakos room.

"I can wait outside if you want" said Izuku.

"No it's alright, shouldn't take us along anyway" said Ochako taking off her pyjama shirt with her back facing Izuku.

Izuku blushed realising that she hadn't had a bra on. So he walked over to his case and took out his surprise hero suit.

In Shoto and Momos room the two of them were finishing getting into their super hero suits, "So how do I look" said Momo looking at Shoto with her suit on.

"Great" said Shoto trying not to stare at the area of her suit that showed off some of her chest.

Momo smiled noticing he wasn't trying to stare as she walked over to him and kissed the left side of the face, "It's okay let's get going" she said walking out of the room.

Inside Eijrio and Minas room, "Hey what hou think of my suit" Mina asked Eijiro?

"I think you look great, what do you think of mine" asked Eijrio.

"Yours look great to, now how about we go join the others" said Mina holding his hand.

Everyone went outside in their super hero suits to see Eraser and Midnight standing next to All might.

"Good morning everyone, hoped you all slept well, we're gonna start off with something simple" said Midnight.

"All boys onto the left side, girls on the right" said Eraser.

The boys went to the right side of the field and the girls went to the left side, "So what are you going to have us do" said Tsuyu.

"Oh just a little rescue mission" said All might pressing a red button on a remote he was holding. The ground behind the girls started to shake as a giant robot, the same one from the entrance exam. But this one had multiples arms in the shape of claws as each one grabbed one of the girls.

"What" said Eijiro surprised to see the robot suddenly appear out of nowhere.

Erasers hair went up and his eyes glowed red looking up at the girls. Ochako touched the robot with her hands, "My quirk isn't working" said Ochako.

"Mine isn't either" said Kyoka who couldn't mover either of her earphone jacks.

"Mr Aizawa is proably responsible" said Momo trying it escape form the robot.

"Damnit what do we do" said Fumikage looking annoyed as Shoto tan passed all of them towards the robot with Midoriya running next to him.

"Hey what are you doing" said Eijrio.

Shoto pushed his right foot into the ground as two large pieces of ice froze the robot where it stood, "Midoriya now" he said.

Green lighting started to surround Izuku as he stood ready to jump. The energy surrounded his feet as he jumped at an incredible speed into the air, he readyed his right arm bringing it back as he approached the robots head.

"Smash" thought Isuku punching the robot in its head, the head was damaged and it sent the robots head back and the rest it began to fall back. Izuku then noticed Ochako was out of the claw that grabbed her. He moved towards her in this air and grabbed onto her.

"Little help with the landing" said Isuku smiling at her.

"Yeah sure" said Ochko nodding as she touched his arms as they floated to the ground.

Shoto jumped up the robots robots body and reached the arm that was holding Momo. He used his fire on his left side to burn some of the arm as he neared the claw. As the claw fell off the arm Momo got free and Shoto grabbed onto her jumping to the ground.

Fumikage noticed the claw holding Tsuyu had let her go, "Dark shadow" he said as Dark shadow came out of his body.

"Don't worry I'll get her" said Dark shadow going up to Tsuyu, catching her and bringing her to the ground.

Denki also jumped up the robots body heading towards the arm that was holding Kyoka. Kyoka then noticed a loose piece of wiring on the arm that was holding her, "Hey, how good are you at aiming these days" she asked?

"Very good why" said Denki standing near her and she pointed to the losse wiring in the arm holding her, "Oh I get it" he said shooting electricity at the wiring making the piece of the arm they we holding Kyoka fall off as she jumped free. Denki then put an arm around her as they landed on the ground.

Eijrio used the ice to jump up towards the arm that had let Mina go, he grabbed onto her and landed on the ground.

"Thanks for the, look out" said Mina looking up to see on of the arms falling towards them. Eijiro held Mina close as the arm fell onto them.

"Oh no" said Ochako.

"Cmon, they have to be alright" said Denki when a piece of the arm started to heat up. Then Eijrio with his skin hardened with an an arm around Mina who was holding her right hand up. She had used her quirk to melt a piece of the arm to make it easier for Eirjiro to punch through.

"We're alive" said Eijrio who was then kissed on the lips by Mina.

"Well done" she is ad after she kissed him.

"You all done well" said Eraser with his hair and eyes back to normal, "But, Midoriya and Todoroki done the best here, the two of them were able to stay calm and work together to save their girls" said Eraser.

"That's the lesson here, no matter what happens try to stay calm so you can think clearly on how to save them" said Midnight.

"We understand" said Fumikage.

"Hey don't feel bad, in the end you were the ones who saved us" said Tsuyu putting a hand on his shoulder.

Now in anorher area of the forest, they were all standing next to a small mountain that had caves in them.

"Okay this exercise is about trust, the boys will be taken the other side where they will each enter a cave, blindfolded and the girls will be using these to direct them through it" said Midnight passsing a tablet to each of the girls which had a map of once of the caves on each of them.

"You'll be needing these if you want to hear them" said All might passing everyone a small headset.

Tsuyu noticed Fumikage looking nervous, since it was hard for him to control dark shadow in the dark, "Hey just focus on my voice and you'll make it through alright" said Tsuyu kissing the side of his beak.

"Thank you" said Fumikage.

The boys were taken the other side of the same moutain where All might and Eraser place a blindfold over their eyes. The girls instructed the boys how to make their way through their caves. Ochako smiled seeing Izuku starting to walk out of the cave he was in.

"Did I make it out" said Izuku walking out of the cave. Ochako placed her tablet on the ground and walked over to Izuku and took the blindfold off. She then kissed him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You sure did" she said.

The rest of the boys except Fumikage had made it out so far and when Shoto walked out of his cave Momo hugged him before taking his blindfold off.

"Hey is Fumikage out yet" said Eijrio.

"No, I think he's trying to take it easy, ribbit" said Tsuyu looking worried, then she smiled as she saw Fumikage walk out of the cave.

"Hey everyone" said Fumikage.

"So you were able to control dark shadow in the dark" said Denki while Tsuyu took off Fumikages blindfold.

"It's thanks to Tsuyu" said Fumikage putting an arm around her making her blush, "When ever I felt was close to losing control I thought about her voice" he said smiling.

Later on when they returned to the building they saw the tables were out again with ingredients for food on some of them, "Remember when we told you yesterday that you would be cooking your own food this evening" said Eraser.

"The stuff here is going to help you all make some noodles for everyone" said Midnight.

The students started making the food, Shoto used his quirk so he could make the fires to warp up the fires under the containers of water for the noodles. Izuku was the one was the one who set the tables for everyone with Ochako. Momo with Kyoka was the one who served the food.

"I have to say this is really delicious" said All might eating..

"I have to say I'm impressed aswell" said Midnight smiling.

"Well we had some experience with cooking when we went to the summer training camp" said Eijiro.

"Well be ready again for tommorrow, because you'll be cooking then aswell" said Eraser smiling.

"But don't worry will help you out this time" said Midnight.

At night when everyone went to their rooms. Izuku and Ochako walked into their room, "I need a shower after all that, want to join me" asked Ochako blushing?

"Uh yeah sure" said Izuku blushing aswell. The two of them went into the bathroom where they removed their super hero suits. The two them got in the shower as the water went onto their body's. The two of them looked into each other's eyes and started kissing. Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they could feel their body's touching.

The two of them stopped kissing to breathe, "Wow" said Izuku.

"Yeah, listen Deku do you mind if we wait for a while" said Ochako.

"It's alright, I understand" said Izuku when she started kissing him again.

"I didn't say we had to stop what we were doing" she said smiling.

In Shoto and Momos room. "Here after all that I think we should relax" said Momo taking off her super hero suit to reveal she was wearing her underwear underneath.

"Uh what do you have in mind" said Shoto.

"Don't worry, let's just shower for now" said Momo smiling at him as she went into the bathroom.

Shoto removed his hero suit and walked into the bathroom where Momo was already in the shower. He walked into the shower and the two of them began to wash. He was then having his back washed by Momo until he felt her breasts against his back and her arms around his waist.

"Momo, is everything alright" said Shoto surprised.

"Yeah" she said kissing him and he kissed back. After the kiss Momo placed her hand the left side of his face smiling, "I know I'm not the only one to say this to you, but remember your fire, that quirk is yours".

Shoto smiled, "Thank you" he said kissing her.

In Eijiros and Minas room the two of them were currnetly in the shower where Mina was washing Eijiros back.

"Hey, I was wondering what do you think of me being pink" said Mina worrying what he was going to say.

Eijrio just smiled as he turned around kissing her, after the kiss, "I think your beautiful" he said still smiling at her.

"Thank you" she said smiling at him while blushing and kissed him.

In Fumikage and Tsuyus room. Fumikage was in the shower when he saw something that made him blush, Tsuyu was finding in front of him naked.

"Is it okay If I join you" said Tsuyu.

"Yes of course" said Fumikage making room for her to join him.

"Thank you, I proably should have suggested this from the beginning, ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"It's alright, thank you for earlier, I might not have been able to make it through that cave if you hadn't talked me though it" said Fumikage.

"It's alright, I'm glad your okay" said Tsuyu kissing him and he kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist.

In Denki and Kyokas room, the two of them were currnetly in the shower kissing. The two of them stopped kissing, looking at each other smiling.

"We should proably get washed" said Kyoka.

"Yeah we need be ready for whatever they have for us tommorrow" said Denki giving her a quick kiss on the lips before the two of them got washed.

Back in Izukus and Ochakos room the two of them we're just after drying off using their towels, "Hey Deku, can we go to sleep like this" said Ochako after only putting on her underwear.

"Uh yeah sure" said Izuku after only putting on his boxers. Ochako got under the covers and lifted them up meaning for Izuku to get in. Izuku got under the covers and Ochako wrapped an and arm around him resting her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Izuku" said Ochako smiling as she closed her eyes.

Izuku smiled hearing her say his name, he then gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight Ochako" he said before he closed his eyes aswell. What the two of them didn't know was that the other couples had gone to sleep, dressed the same way they were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Couples race**

It's the next morning, all the couple slept peacefully in their beds until, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE TIME TO GET UP" yelled All mights voice from a megaphone outside the building.

All the couples that were in bed instantly sat up in their beds, in Izuku and Ochakos room, "I guess we better get up now" said Ochako smiling.

"Yeah" said Izuku trying not to stare at Ochakos body while he was blushing.

In Shoto and Momos room, the two of them were getting into their super hero suits, "We should have expected to get up this early" said Shoto finishing putting on his super hero suit.

"Well I guess we better go join the others" said Momo finishing putting on her super hero suit.

The two of them went outside the building where the others were already in their super hero suits. All might, Eraser and Mdinight were waiting at the entrance of the forest.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all slept well" said Midnight smiling.

"Since it's the last day of camp, your challenge will be a simple one, here you will all need these" said Eraser passing each couple a piece of paper that had a map on it, "You've all been given a different map, on one side is how you'll get to your destination, there you will recover a key" he said explaining.

"The other side is how you'll make your way back, you have till the sun starts to set to make it back in time, but the first one to reach their key will be able to relax tonight without having to cook" said Midnight.

"But be warned, you will all face challenges in this race, trust each other and you will be alright" said All might.

"Right" said the couples.

The couples stood at the different points of the forest, "Good luck Midoriya" said Shoto.

"Yeah you too" said Izuku smiling.

"Make sure you two look out for each other" said Ochako.

"Don't worry we will" said Momo smiling.

"Alright time to get started" said Eijrio smiling.

"Alright everyone and go" said Midnight giving the signal for the race to start. The couples started running into the forest.

With Izuku and Ochako, "Hey what do you think All might meant when we would have to face some challenges" said Ochako looking at Izuku.

Izuku then looked ahead of them to see a green robot, it raised one of its fists, green lightning started to surround Izuku as he quickly grabbed onto Ochako pushing them out of the way as the green robot brought its fist down.

"I think we just found out what he meant" said Izuku.

Ochako then noticed a small button on the robots back, the robot quickly looked at them like it knew Ochako saw its button, "I think I just figured how were going of beat it" she said.

"Alright what do you have in mind" said Izuku.

"First do you trust me" she asked?

"Of course I do" said Izuku smiling at her and she place two of her hands on his chest while giving him a kiss on the cheek, he then noticed he was floating into the air.

"When you see the button let me know" said Ochako.

"Look out" said Izuku noticing one of the robots hands about to hit her and she quickly dodged out of the way, he then floated high enough to see the back of the robot seeing a small button on it, "Okay now" he said.

Ochako brought her hands together, "Release" she said stopping her quirk and Izuku fell behind the robot and punched the button. The robot then fell forward.

"That was great Deku" said Ochako.

"We both did great, now we don't if anyone faced the same challenge as us, so we better hurry" said Izuku.

With Shoto and Momo, they saw a fire a wall of fire in front of him, "This shoul be easy" said Shoto sending ice at the fire wall and there was a wall of ice behind the wall of fire.

"Well this should be as easy as last time" said Shoto as fire started to appear on his left side.

"Wait a minute" said Momo, "Look" she said pointing to a hole into the ground, there seemed to be some kind of device that went along the wall, "If I had to make a guess if you melted the ice, the water that would come from it would trigger the device to cause another fire wall" she said.

"Do you know a way we can get past it, I don't think our map shows another way" said Shoto.

"Are you able to control the amount of fire you send out" said Momo thinking of a way to get past the ice wall.

"Yeah sure why" asked Shoto, Momo then pulled a marker out of her arm by using her quirk and drawing a round hole in the ice, "I want you to only melt this part, it should be big enough for us to go threw" she said.

"Good thinking" said Shoto smiling at her which made her blush.

Shoto Then moved up to the ice wall melting the part Momo had drawn over, the ice melted and the two of them walked through the hole.

With Eijrio and Mina, "So what do you think we're going it have to do" asked Eijiro?

"I don't know, wait look out" said Mina looking in front of him to see a trip wire which Eijiro hit, a cut down tree tied to a rope started heading towards him, thanks to Minas warning he was able to harden his skin in time and blocked the tree with his two arms.

"Are you alright" asked Mina.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks for the warning by the way" said Eijrio smiling at her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just be careful alright" she said smiling at him. The two of them continued down their path when they reached an open area, some of the ground we're covered in leafes in a circle form.

"Wait, somethings up with this" said Eirjio.

"Yeah, hang on I think I can figure out our way past this" said Mina walking over to one of the leaf piles, meting it with her acid and she then saw that a hole had been dug into the ground.

"Only one of these must me safe for us to cross" said Eijrio noticing the hole in the ground.

"Yeah I think I'm suppose to use my quirk to find out which one it is" said Mina standing up.

After 3 try's they eventually found the leafs that were covering the ground and so they walked across it.

With Fumikage and Tusyu, the two of them had reached a big hill with one ledge in the middle of it.

"I think I can't hop that far up, grab onto me" said Tsuyu.

"Uh yes sure" said Fumikage wrapping an arm around her and she hopped up to the edge.

"Uh I don't think I can hop up that far up though, ribbit" said Tsuyu seeing that the top of the hill.

"I think it's my turn now, take my hand" said Fumikage holding out his right hand.

"Thanks" said Tsuyu smiling at him.

Using dark shadow, the two of them reached the top of the hill where dark shadow went back into Fumikage.

With Denki and Kyoka, "Hey what's that up ahead" said Denki seeing a metal object in front of them.

When two of them got closer they realised what it was, "Isn't that a mine from the sports festival" said Kyoka.

"Why do you think it's all the way out here" asked Denki.

"I think it's a warning" said Kyoka looking to see an open area ahead of them, she then sent her earphone jacks into the ground, "I can hear the beeping from each one of them, I can even tell where each one of them are" she said as her earphone jacks came out of the ground.

"Can you poin them out" asked Denki and she nodded pointing at each one of the areas, "Alright then" he said pointing his two hands at the open area, shooting electricity, all the mines were set off and caused an explosion.

"Whoa" said Denki after the smoke cleared.

"That was impressive, looks like our quirks really work well together" said Kyoka smiling at him.

"Yeah they do" he said holding her hand, "Now let's go" he said and the two of them ran off.

Izuku and Ochako were the first ones reach the destination, there was a wooden pole for each couple holding a string that had a key attached to it.

"I wonder what this is for" said Ochako picking up the string and looking at the key to see it had a number on it.

"Uh you're the first ones here" said a female voice from the forest, the two of them looked to see Shoto and Momo coming out of the forest.

"What is this about" said Shoto picking up one of the other strings of another wooden pol looking at the key.

"I guess we're suppose to bring them back and will find out later" said Izuku as Ochako putting the string around her neck.

"See you guys back there" said Ochako waving at Shoto and Momo as she and Izuku went back into the forest.

Shoto then smiled at Momo, "Want to do the honours" he said holding up the string with the key attached to it.

"Sure" she said while smiling and nodding at him.

Fumikage, Tsuyu were the next ones to get their key and headed back into the forest. When Denki was putting the string around Kyoka, Eijiro and Mina walked out of the Forest.

"Oh no are we the last ones" said Mina noticing there was only one key left.

"Don't worry, they didn't say something will happen to the people who were last" said Eijiro. Eijiro then put the last string I with a key on it around Minas neck and two of them headed back into the forest.

With Izuku and Ochako, "Hey do you hear that" said Ochako. There was the sound of moving water and the two of them then reached an area where there was a hole in the ground, with hot water in it and water from a small fountain was pouring into it.

"It's a hot spring, wait this is why they woke us up early" said Ochako as she started to remove her super hero suit.

"What do you mean" asked Izuku and he blushed seeing her remove the rest of her clothes as she got in the water.

"They got us up early so we could enjoy the hot spring" said Ochako smiling at him.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Izuku taking off his super hero suit aswell and getting in the water.

The other couples got their own hot spring aswell, with Eijrio and Mina.

"Are you sure we have time for this" said Eijrio as Mina got in the water.

"Yeah we have plenty, plus the others proably realised that we were woken up so we could enjoy it" said Mina smiling.

"Yeah your right" said Eijrio removing his super hero suit aswell and got in the water aswell.

With Izuku and Ochako. Ochako rested her head Izukus shoulder smiling, "This really is nice" she said.

"Yeah it really is" said Izuku smiling st her.

"Hey you know about being first place in this race" said Ochako.

"Yeah what is it" said Izuku when she whispered something into his ear and he nodded after she finished whispering.

Back at the building with All might, "Hmm, it seems they all took the offer, but where did Eraser and Midnight go" he said.

Not far behind the building Eraser and Midnight were sitting in their own hot spring, "You remember when they all joined UA" said Midnight who was sitting next Eraser who had an arm around her.

"They sure have come a long way since then, if I'm correct that was the same year we got together" said Eraser smiling at her.

"Yeah, to bad it took a villain attack and you getting injured to realise how I really felt about you" said Midnight, she then smiled while sitting up and looking at him, "You know it's going to be a while before they get back" she said.

"Is that so" said Eraser smiling and the two of them started to kiss.

Later in the day before the sun, the couples had gotten back to camp, "Well done, as you can see the ingredients are already out" said All might pointing to one of the tables where the students recognised ingredients for something they cooked before.

"We're making curry" said Eijrio surprised.

"Yeah so let's get started, Midoriya and Uraraka you can go sit down" said Midnight.

"Actually were going to help out" said Ochako smiling.

"What, but you were the first ones to reach your key" said Fumikage.

"We talked about it before we got back, we should help out since this is our last night" said Izuku.

"Well alright then" said Eraser smiling.

They worked together to cook the food, but when the food was about to be served, All might asked for Izuku and Ochako to sit down while the others serve the food. Then while everyone was sitting down.

"Man this is even better when we made it at the training camp" said Eijiro while eating.

"Proably because we've had some practice" said Denki while eating.

All might then stood up, "Alright it's time to reveal the purpose of the keys you got, they are keys to your new rooms at UA, which each couple will be sharing" he said making the couples look surprised.

"Don't worry, like the camp you don't have of share a room and of back to having your own room" said Eraser.

"But I have to mention that the shared rooms are bigger" said Midnight.

"I'm okay with it" said Momo making everyone else look at her and Shoto looked at her surprised, "After being through everything here, sharing room with the person I'm with seems normal" she said smiling at Shoto.

Shoto smiled, "Yeah your right, it will be really nice, okay I'm in" he said.

"Same here" said the other couples.

"Great, the building with your rooms was actually built while we were away, so you can move in when we get back" said All might.

That night in Izuku and Ochakos room, "It's really exciting isn't it" said Ochako getting into the bed dressed the same way she was the previous night.

"Yeah it is, thanks for agreeing to it" said Izuku getting in bed aswell dressed the same way he was the previous night, he wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on his chest.

In Shoto and Momos room, the two of them were in bed dressed the same way they were the previous night. Momo was lying close to Shoto, with her head on his chest, "Thanks for saying something" said Shoto.

"Thanks for agreeing" she said looking at him smiling, "It will be great practice for after we finish UA".

"Yeah your right" said Shoto giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He wrapped an arm around her and the two of them smiled as they slept.

The couples went to sleep that night feeling excited. That they would be sharing a room with the person their with or even though some of them weren't ready to say it yet, the person their love in with, when they returned to UA .


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5: Returning to a new home**

The next morning when the couples we're getting ready to leave camp and return to UA. In Izuku and Ochakos room, the two of them were currnetly packing their bags.

"It's hard of believe the camps over" said Ochako.

"I know, but even with all the training we had to do, I really enjoyed it" said Izuku smiling at her and she then gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah same here, well we better go join the others" said Ochako picking up her bag and the two of them went outside the building where the bus that brought them was waiting.

"Hey you two, good morning" said Eijiro who was standing next to the bus with Mina.

"Morning" said Mina.

"Hey how long have you two been waiting" asked Ochako?

"We were here for a half hour, thought we'd get here first since we were the last ones back from the race yesterday" said Eijiro.

The four of them heard the door of the building open, they looked to see Shoto and Momo walk out of the building. Momo seemed to have this realising look on her face while Shoto looked calm.

"Hey Momo you alright, did you not sleep well" said Mina noticing the look on Momos face.

"Don't worry I slept well" said Momo now smiling, "But I realised that it's definitely a good reason that were getting our own building" she said.

"What do you mean" said Ochako.

"We'll if you guy remember correctly we have a certain someone who acts like a pervert sometimes" said Momo.

"Oh" said the others remembering their fellow classmate Minoru

"Don't worry about him, if he gives us any trouble I can poke him again" said Kyoka walking outside with Denki.

"Changing the subject, you all remember what we leaned here right, about controlling our emotions" said Shoto.

"Yeah your right, we can't get annoyed and use our quirks on him" said Eijiro, "That or we tell him the girls have a boyfriend now" he said putting an arm around Mina who blushed.

"Yeah when I told Shoto that Minoru was the one who had me makes those cheerleader outfits, I could feel the heat coming off his left arm" said Momo.

Fumikage and Tsuyu were next ones to walk outside the building. A few minutes later All might walked outside with Eraser.

"Uh where's Ms midnight" asked Denki?

"She wanted to head back with the car, the principal asked me to stay with you for security for the way back" said Eraser.

"We'll we better head back so you can move into your new dorm" said All might. They all got on the bus where the couples sat together like on the way to the camp.

The bus eventually reached the city where they were now stuck in traffic.

"We've been stuck here for a while, does anyone anyone know what's going on" asked Mina?

"Could be a villain attack, when one starts there's usually a lot of traffic so that it can be turned away from the battle" said Izuku.

There was then the sound of a phone ringing from the front of the bus, Eraser took the phone out of his pocket and answered, "Hello, yeah we're here in traffic, wait are you sirious, okay I'll bring them with me" he said ending the call, putting the phone back in his pocket and standing up.

"Hey what's going on" said Shoto standing up from his seat.

"Looks like Midoriya was right, two people calling themselves metal blade are attacking Kamui woods and Mt lady, anyone who wants to help me is welcome to come along" said Eraser putting his goggles over his eyes.

"Wait are your sirious, were allowed to help" said Eijrio.

"I was told to allow you to use your quirks to help evacuate the civilians in the area, I'm helping Mt lady and Kawui woods" said Eraser.

"Right lets go" said Momo standing up. The couples and Eraser got off the bus and started heading towards the area where the battle was taking place.

In the battle area the two villains were fighting the heroes, the two of them were men wearing silver jackets, one of them had a holes in his arms to shoot blades out of them. The other had chainsaw blades attached to his arms.

The one who was shooting blades was fighting Mt lady and were creating tares in her costume, "Cmon, is this how a hero is suppose to defend his people" said the man.

The one who has chainsaw blades attached to his arms who was fighting Kamui Woods. Kamui was trying to trap the man, but he kept cutting his wood trying to trap him, "Damnit I need to make this quick so I can help Mt lady" he thought.

"What's wrong, you trying to end this quick so you can help your girl" said the man with chainsaw blades attached to his arms as he then rushed Kamui with his right arm, he missed Kamuis right arm, but the blade slightly cut into his left arm.

"Oh no" said Kamui noticing the cut in his left arm.

"Kamui woods" said Mt lady looking at him concerned. This lead to her not noticing the man who shot blades fired four blades at her.

Kamui noticed the blades being fired, "Don't worry about me look out" he said.

Mt lady noticed the blades heading towards her and she quickly dodged them. The blades then hit the supports of a bilboard that was on top of a building and the bilboard began to fall towards the civilians on the ground.

"No" said Mt lady trying to reach for the billboard when more blades shot towards her and she quickly dodged out of the way which made her move away form the bilboard.

As the bilboard began to fall the civilians looked afraid, when someone surrounded by green lighting started jumping towards the billboard with his arm around someone.

"Now Uravity" said Izuku.

"You got it Deku" said Ochako touching the bilboard with her hand, the bilboard began to float in the air as she, Izuku landed on the ground near Kamui woods and the man with chainsaw blades attached to his arms.

"Who are you" said the man looking at the two of them.

"Well right now, their heroes" said Kamui woods punching the man when he wasn't looking and knocked him out. He then tied the man in rope made out of wood.

"Chain no, your going to pay for that" said The man who could shoot blades.

"Everyone, quickly this way" said Momo who was telling the civilians to leave the area.

"Just listen to the others and you'll reach somewhere safe" said Shoto who was standing with Momo. The civilians started leaving the area.

"Oh no, your not getting away" said the only standing member of metal blade pointing his hand at the escaping civilians who were getting away when Mt lady stood in front of him.

"Fine by me if you want to get in my way" said the man smiling, pointing his hands at Mt lady when and he noticed he couldn't fire his blades. "What's going on, I can't use my quirk" he said annoyed.

"The reason for that is because of me" said Eraser kicking the man in the head and knocking him out.

Once the civilians were evacuated Ochako stopped her quirk and the bilboard fell on the ground, reporters then started going into the area and started taking pictures. Mt lady went back to her normal size and ran towards Kauwi woods hugging him.

"Hey, is everything alright" he asked blushing.

"Just don't move until I get home, there's some tares in me costume that I would rather not have anyone see" she said.

"Okay I understand" said Kamui woods hugging her back to make it look like they weren't trying to hide something.

Some news reporters started interviewing Ochako and Izuku.

"Are you students form UA" asked one reporter?

"Yeah we are" said Ochako.

"From the way you two are standing together are you a couple" asked another reporter.

"Yeah you can say that" said Izuku rubbing the back of his head while Ochako held his hand.

Eraser walked up to Mt lady and Kamui woods, "You two alright" he asked.

"Yeah thanks for the help" said Kamui.

"They sure have come a long way haven't they" said Mt lady.

"They sure have" said Eraser smiling at his students.

Not far way in an alleyway was a woman who watched what happenned with the heros and the villains, she picked up her phone and dialed a number, "It's Himiko, it seems they failed on their mission, but it seems something new happenned" she spoke into the phone smiling as she looked at how Izuku, Ochako were standing together and Shoto had an arm around Momo.

The couples went back to the bus with Eraser who invited Kamui woods and Mt lady to the academy for the welcome dinner at the new dormitory.

The bus arrived at the entrance of UA where Midnight was waiting at the entrance. When Eraser got off the bus the first Midnight hugged him, "Don't worry I'm alright" he said hugging her back.

"Don't worry I know that, I watched the news, you did great out there" said Midnight giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "Same goes for you two" she said looking at Izuku and Ochako after everyone was off the bus.

"Well it's time for the move, you can all head back to your dorm and get your things" said All might.

"Yes all might" said the students.

"Also I have an idea to help out some people so don't take to long" said Midnight.

The students went to their dormitory to start packing, In Izukus room he was finishing packing his things, "Izuku how was the camp" said Tenya appearing at his door.

"Oh hi Ida, it was fun, but from today me and some of the others will be staying in a different dormitory" said Izuku finishing his packing.

"I see, Uraraka is a lucky girl" he said smiling feeling happy for his two friends.

"Thanks Ida" said Izuku smiling when there was a loud voice form the main area of the floor they were on, "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME" it said.

"That sounds like Bakugo" said Ida.

Izuku carried his things and the two of them reached the main area where Bakugo was standing in front of Eijiro and Mina.

"Dude calm down" said Eijiro.

"I don't see how Delu could have gotten a girlfriend before me, if it wasn't for" said Bakugo, he had to stop himself from talking so he wouldn't reveal the truth about Izukus quirk. He then felt himself float into the air and he looked to see Ochako looking at him annoyed.

"You should be careful on what your going to say" said Ochako giving him a look that meant she knew truth about Izukus quirk. She then smiled seeing Izuku, "Hey are you ready to go" she asked him?

"Yep I'm ready to go" said Izuku.

"Aren't you going to let him down" said Shoto who was carrying his things.

"I will, when we left the dorm" said Ochako.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" said Bakugo annoyed.

The couples reached their new dorm, it was a 3 floor building. They all walked into the building, "Wow this is cool" said Denki.

The ideas floor had a big living room area with enough seats for everyone in the building. The kitchen looked a lot like the one from the building they stayed at for the couples training camp, but had a bigger table and more shelfs.

"All this even though we're finsiehd this year" said Tsuyu.

"Well it's also for future couples who join here in the future, it's good to see you found the place alright" said Midnight walking in with Eraser, Midnight was now wearing the outfit she would wear at home.

"So which floor are we staying on" asked Shoto.

"You're all on the second floor, the third floor is where me and Midnight are staying to keep an eye on all of you" said Eraser.

"Also you should know, your rooms have their own bathroom, but also on your floor there is a bigger bathroom for everyone, with bigger baths and showers" said Midnight.

"You wanted to talk to us about something right" said Kyoka.

"Sure just bring your stuff up to your room, come back down and will discuss it" said Midnight.

After the couples brought their stuff up to their room, they all went back down to the living room where Midnight and Eraser were waiting.

"Now have you all noticed the way Kamui woods and Mt lady acted around each other" asked Midnight?

"I had an idea those two like each other" said Momo.

"I actually noticed Kamui woods blush when Mt lady hugged him" said Ochako remerbing what happenned earlier.

"Well you remember these don't you" said Eraser taking out two headbands. They were the same ones that were used to see who the students loved.

"You want to find out if they like each other" asked Fumikage?

"Will be helping them out" said Midnight.

"Well how are we to get them to put the headbands on" said Shoto.

" I could have dark shadow do it" said Fumikage.

"No if we do that they'll ask why you have dark shadow out" said Midnight.

"I got it, I can make some shoes that can make me and someone else silent" said Momo.

"That will work, okay who wants to help Momo" said Midnight.

"I will" said Kyoka.

"Okay let's get dinner ready, Momo you hold onto these" said Eraser handing Momo the headbands.

Later on Kamui woods and Mt lady arrived at the dormitory. Mt lady's costume had been repaired.

"Got to say this place looks nice" said Mt lady.

"Welcome, dinners just about ready" said Midnight walking out of the kitchen .

"Thank you for having us" said Kamui woods.

The two of them walked into the kitchen and sat at table. The only ones who weren't sitting at the table were Eraser, Midnight, Kyoka and Momo.

"Alright foods ready" said Midnight putting the food on the table with Eraser.

"Aren't we missing some people" said Mt lady.

"Your right, if you mind me asking where's the girl you were with earlier" said Kamui woods looking at Shoto.

"She will be here soon" said Shoto trying to hide the remote with a button on it he was holding under the table.

Then coming out of the living room Momo, Kyoka walked up slowly behind Kamui woods and Mt lady. They then quickly place the headbands on their heads.

"What is this" said Kamui woods surprised

"Now Todoroki" said Midnight and Shoto took out the remote pressing the button. Then in the middle of the table a small blue screen appeared. On it was a pink heart that had Mt lady's name on one side and on the other was Kamui woods name.

"Sorry about this, the device on your heads were used on the student to find out who they love, seems that you both love each other" said Eraser as Mt lady and Kamui woods were now blushing.

Kamui woods then stood up removing the headband, "If you would all excuse me" he said walking outside.

"I should go talk to him" said Mt lady removing her headband aswell and walking outside.

Shoto turned off the screen while everyone just thought about what happenned.

"Did we do the right thing" said Momo as she sat beside Shoto.

"Just give them a few minutes, you'll see what we done was right" said Midnight.

Meanwhile outside Mt lady had just got outside the building, "I know your around, I can just grow and look for you" she said.

"You don't have to look very far" said Kamui woods who was standing at the left side of the door.

The two of them just stood in silence before he spoke again, "I'm sorry I walked out like that" he said.

"It's fine, to be honest I didn't expect you would find out about how I felt about you from a headband" said Mt lady blushing which made him surprised.

"I honestly wondered if anyone wanted to be with me" he said taking off his mask revealing his face which was like his body, covered in wood, his eyes were normal and he had some hair.

Mt lady just smiled as she removed her mask, "I wondered if you would want to be with me after I took the credit for taking down that villain a long time ago, but there's something I realised over these last few years" she said waking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck making him blush, "We make a great team".

"That we do" he said smiling at her, then two of them kissed.

The two of them hugged after it feeling happy, "The news is gonna go nuts when they hear about this" said Kamui woods making Mt lady laugh.

"Well if it happens, it happens" she said.

The two of them walked back inside holding hands and even kept their masks off. The people at the table smiled feeling happy knowing what they did was right.

After eating their food, "If I can have everyone's attention, what we all have in common besides being heros, or on our way to becoming the next great heros" he looking at the students who smiled, "We're not just fighting to protect the people, we're fighting to protect the people we love" he said looking at Mdinight who smiled at him, "To being heros".

"To being heros" said Everyoen else.

The people in that room enjoyed the happiness they felt that night before they went back to work or learning to be heros the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6: A new threat**

In Shoto and Momos room in the morning. Momo was waking up in the bed she shared with Shoto and she looked to see he wasn't in bed. Turns out Shoto was sitting in front of the table and was writing a letter to his mother.

Momo got out of bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning" she said.

"Hey, sorry I didn't get a chance to send my mother a letter before we left" said Shoto.

"It's alright, but if I may ask, are you going it tell her you have a girlfriend now" said Momo.

Shoto then smiled, "Well I'm telling her about someone who makes me feel happy" he said making Momo blush and this time she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to take a shower" she said walking into the bathroom that was part of their room.

In Izuku and Ochakos room, the two of them were currnetly asleep in bed when Izukus phone started ringing.

Izuku woke up, he picked up the phone answering it, "Hello" he said.

"Izuku is it true that you have a girlfriend" came the voice of Izukus mom form the phone.

"Uh hey mom" said Izuku, Ochako then woke up.

"Who is it Deku" said Ochako waking up.

"Izuku, is that a girls voice I hear" said Izukus mom from the phone.

"Uh yeah, they offered a shared room for couples in the school" said Izuku then looking at Ochako, "Its my mom" he said.

"Oh" said Ochako looking surprised, "I suppose she's surprised about hearing about us" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Izuku put me on speaker" said Izukus mom from the phone and she sounded sirious.

"Oh okay" said Izuku, "I guess she wants to talk you" he said looking at Ochako.

"Oh okay" said Ochako looking surprised as Izuku put his mother one speaker, "Uh hi Ms Midoriya, I'm Ochako Uraraka" she said.

"Oh so you're Uraraka, Izukus told me so much about you" said Izukus mom on the phone.

"Oh is that so" said Ochako looking at Izuku who looked embarrassed.

"After hearing you two get together I wasn't surprised, I'm happy for the both of you, but if it's okay to ask you this Uraraka, do you love him" Izukus mom asked form the phone?

"Yes I do, he's a hero" said Ochako making Izuku smile.

"Well that's good to hear, Izuku you better look after her, make sure you two visit when you get the opportunity" said Izukus mom form the phone and she sounded happy.

"We will, bye mom" said Izuku ending the call, "Well I'm glad that went well" he said smiling at Ochako.

"Yeah me too, but you think you can get my phone for me, I rather tell my parents myself then them finding out from the news" said Ochako looking nervous as Izuku looked nervous aswell when he went to get Ochakos phone.

In Denki and Kyokas room, the two of them were getting into their uniforms.

"Hey are you still training at night" said Kyoka.

"Yeah I'll be starting again after dinner tonight" said Denki.

"Well I want to join you, maybe we can think of a combo move for our quirks like Midoriya and Uraraka" said Kyoka.

"Yeah sure" said Denki smiling and Kyoka gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Great, well let's go get something to eat before class starts" said Kyoka and the two of them walked out of their room heading to the elevator that will take them to the first floor.

"Good morning" said Fumikage walking over to the lift with Tsuyu walking next to him.

"Oh good morning, how's your room" asked Kyoka?

"Great, hey did you two get a chance to check out that shared bathroom" said Tsuyu.

"No, wait did you two" asked Denki?

"No I wanted to see what the shower was like in our bathroom" said Fumikage.

"Ms midnight wasn't kidding about it being big, there's even a few baths in there" said Tsuyu.

The four of them enter the elevator and reached the first floor. When they reached the kitchen Shoto and Momo were now in their school uniforms, they we're making breakfast.

"Good morning you two, been up long" said Denki.

"No we got down here a few minutes ago, anyway I thought we would think up a skegual for when people want to use the shared bathroom" said Momo.

"Well like ms Mdinight said, it's very big, ribbit" said Tsuyu sitting at the table.

"Well me and Denki have it this evening" said Kyoka smiling while Denki blushed.

Izuku, Ochako, Eijiro and Mina were the next ones in the kitchen.

"It's hard to believe graduation is not that far away" said Eijrio.

"Yeah no kidding, has any one thought what you're going to do after graduation" said Mina.

"You mean what agency we mighty want to join" asked Ochako and Mina nodded.

"Im just going to do what I want to do, saving people with a smile on my face" said Izuku.

"Can I join you" said Ochako smiling at him.

"Are you sure, didn't you want to join a big agency and make a lot of money to help your parents" said Izuku.

"Yeah that's what I wanted, but I want to stick with you, I'm sure like one day like All Might you'll be the number one hero" said Ochako smiling at Izuku making him blush.

"Hey Todoroki maybe you'll be the second best hero" said Denki.

"Even if that might happen, I still want to be a hero, but while we're discussing this" said Shoto looking at Momo, "Do you want to stick with me after we graduate" she asked.

"Of course" she said smiling at him.

"Hey why don't we form our own little group after we graduate like Mt lady and Kamui woods" said Mina.

"Oh that's intersecting" said Midnight walking into the kitchen with Eraser, "But I wonder what you would call your group" she said.

"I don't know, but it's something to think about" said Eijrio.

"Well let's focus on getting you graduated first" said Eraser, "Cmon class will be starting soon" he said heading towards the entrance of the building.

After breakfast they all staffed going to the main building and entered their home room. They all went to sit at their desks, Shoto and Momo who were siting together, smiled at each other.

"Uh why do I have sit all the way over here" said Ochako annoyed who was sitting at her desk and Izuku was standing next to her.

"Don't worry, will be able to sit beside each other at lunch" said Izuku.

"Well thanks for giving me something to look forward too' said Ochako smiling at him before he went to go sit at his desk.

"Alight everyone class is about to begin, everyone take your seats" said Ida entering the classroom only to see everyone else besides him was already sitting down. He then quickly sat down at his own desk, "It's happened again" he said while looking annoyed.

"Look at the bright side it means this class is well behaved" said Ochako.

Eraser then walked into the classroom, "Good morning class" he said.

"Good morning Mr Aizawa" said the students.

"Sir if I might ask, is there any details about the upcoming final exam yet" asked Ida?

"We don't have everything sorted out yet, but you will be out into pairs again for the practical exam, some of the pairs will be the same as last time" said Aizawa.

"Some pairs, are you saying some pairs will remain the same" asked Momo?

"Yes for example you and Todoroki will still be a pair like your first practical exam" said Aizawa answering the question, "Now first think we're going to talk about is when quirks get passed on, when people with quirks have kids" he said.

"Is this really important" said Bakugo annoyed.

"I think it's interesting, some kids actually get same quirk as one of their parents" said Izuku.

"In some cases they get both of their quirks" said Shoto.

"I'm glad you brought that up, in fact if the children who get the same quirk their parents, it could be an upgraded version of that quirk" said Aizawa.

"That's cool" said Eijiro.

Later on after class, the students went to one of the training grounds after getting into their super hero suits. All might was waiting at the entrance, "Good morning everyone, today you'll be rescuing me, let's see if any of you have improved since the last time you tried this' he said.

The training ground was the same one when they first tried the rescue training with All might. Izuku who wasn't first during the last time, came first this time while looking out for where he would land. When it was Shotos turns he came first aswell he was able to move quicker since he was better at using his right and left side. During the round with Fumikage and Tsuyu, they arrived at All might at the same time, so he made them both the winner.

In the boys locker room after the training, "I have to say we really improved since we last tried that" said Eijiro.

"You seemed to have improved since last time Midoriya" said Todoroki.

"Really thanks" said Izuku laughing about how he failed last time.

Meanwhile in the girls locker room, "It was nice repeating that after we pvechad some experience" said Momo who was at her locker.

"You've actually been on a rescue mission before so you're proably the best out of all of us" said Mina then looking at Tsuyu, "I think it's nice that you and Fumikage tied" she said.

"Yeah, it makes me think we're going it be a great team after we graduate form here, ribbit" she said smiling.

"Oh that nice" said the invisible girl Toru.

After the final lesson of the day the couples were heading back to their dorm, "So what are we going it have for dinner tonight" said Momo.

"Well me and Eijiro are thinking of cooking tonight" said Mina.

"Are your sure, it would be okay if you needed help" said Ochako.

"No it's alright" said Eijrio when they all walked into the dorm and they noticed 4 people in the living room. All might who's in his original form, the detective who knows the truth about his quirk, Mt lady and Kamui woods.

"Oh good evening" said the Detective.

"Is there something going on" said Shoto.

"We found something out about the people who attacked us yesterday" said Kamui woods.

"Turns out they were members of the league of villains" said Mt lady making the students look shocked.

"What's worse is one of their main members was in the area were watching the fight, the police didn't find this out till after the two villains were interrogated, the person that was wathcing was Himiko" said All might.

Tsuyu and Ochkao looked worried remembering the first time they saw the villain. Izuku noticing the look on his girlfriends faces and held her hand. Fumikage put an arm around Tsuyu to maker her feel calm.

"There's more, later on their was a murder, these were found at the scene" said the detective putting two photos on the table in the living room. The photos each had a red x over two people on each photo. On one photo was Shoto and Momo. On the other was Izuku and Ochako.

Izuku, Ochako and Momo looked shocked. While Shoto just looked angry.

"There was a message written in blood over those two photos, it said their next All might" said the detective.

"If they brought up me even though I'm retired, then it was Shigaraki who told Himiko to write that message" said All might.

"I know I might be asking for a lot, but since your close to graduation and have had plenty of experience with them, will you help us take down the league of villains" said the detective.

A second after he asked Shoto answered first, "I'll help" said Shoto looking determined.

"So am I, I wanted to be a hero so I can save people's life's and that's what I'm going to do" said Izuku with a determined look on his face.

"I'm in" said Ochako.

"Same here" said Momo.

"Yeah" said the other students.

"Dorm worry will be helping you aswell" said Kamui woods standing up with Mt lady.

"Well count us in too" said Eraser walking in with Midnight.

"Thank you, I'll let you know if anything else comes up" said the detective.

In the evening, behind the dorm was a small area for people to train. Denki and Kyoka were standing in front of some targets.

"I've been thinking about how you could aim your electricity, when I fire a wave of sound at a target send your electricity into it" said Kyoka.

"All right" said Denki.

Kyoka then fired a wave of sound at one target and after it was fired Denki fried his electricity into electricity following the wave of sound, hit the target, there's was then a big black mark in the target after the smoke cleared.

"Great shot" said Kyoka giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Thank" said Dneki smiling.

After an hour of training the two of them went inside and up to the floor where their room was. "Cmon, I said the bathroom was for us tonight" said Kyoka picking up the bag of stuff she would need.

"Alrigh then" said Denki getting the bag of stuff he would need.

The two of them went to the shared bathroom for the whole floor, after getting out of their clothes they entered one of their showers, Kyoka washed Denkis hair and Denki washed Kyokas back. After the shower they went into one of the baths.

"This is nice isn't it" said Kyoka who as in front of Denki, who had his arms around her waist.

"Yeah it's nice to relax, given what's going to happen" said Denki, then he felt her hand on his cheek and she looked at him smiling.

"Don't worry will get through this" she said then kissing him on the lips and he kissed back.

Izuku and Ochako were about to walk into their room when someone spoke, "Midoriya, can I talk to you" said Shoto.

"Uh yeah sure Todoroki" said Izuku, he then looked at Ochako, "I won't be long" he said.

"Okay" said Ochako walking into her and Izukus room.

"So what's going on" said Izuku.

"You and I both need to be ready for what's about to happen, you wanna train with me in the morning" said Shoto with a sirious look on his face.

"You're right, is 7 am okay" said Izuku with a sirious look on his face aswell.

"Sounds good, see you in the morning" said Shoto going to his and Momos room. When he got into his room he noticed Momo was already in her pyjamas.

"Hey everything alright" she asked.

"I have to tell her now"thought Shoto quickly hugging Momo making her look surprised, "I love you, Momo" he said.

Momo looked surprised, but she then smiled with tears of joy in her eyes, "I love you too, Shoto" she said hugging him back. The two of them looked at each other smiling and then kissed. The two of them got in bed and had their arms around each other as they slept.

In Izuku and Ochakos room, the two of them were in bed, "Hey are you alright" asked Izuku?

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just worried" said Ochako, she then felt Izuku wrap his arms around her and she looked to see him smiling at her.

"Don't worry will win, were heroes remember" he said.

"Yeah your right" said Ochako smiling and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before wrapping her arms around him, "Good night" she said.

"Goodnight" said Izuku smiled looking as he watched the woman he loves fall asleep next to him. But he then thought, knowing he would be the one to fight Shigaraki and he will be ready for when that time comes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7: Training for battle**

The next morning, in Izuku and Ochakos room. The alarm on Izukus phone was going off, he immediately got up turning the alarm off, "Uh Deku, what time is it" said Ochako waking up and rubbing her eyes.

Izuku was Finishing putting on his costume, "It's okay, I'm just going to do some training" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "Get some sleep okay" he said smiling at her and walking out of the room.

Shoto who was in his and Momos room and had just finished putting on his costume. He looked at Momo who was still asleep in bed, he smiled at her before walking out of the room and closing the door. What he didn't know was that Momo was awake and opened her eyes and looked at the door wondering why Shoto was up early.

On the training ground behind the building Izuku was waiting when Shoto walked onto the training ground. "You remember when we fought in sports festival right" said Shoto with a sirious look on his face.

"Yeah why do you ask" said Izuku looking confused, he got his answer when Shoto sent ice shooting towards him, Izuku Used his finger while green lighting surround his fingers and blasted the ice shattering it.

"Well you've definitely improved since then" said Shoto noting that Izukus fingers didn't break.

"Well what do we have going on here" said a female voice which the two of them recognised and made them look surprised. The two of them looked to see Momo and Ochako watching them while wearing their costumes. Momo was the one who spoke.

"Hey what are you doing up" asked Izuku?

"Well we're here to do the same thing you are, train" said Ochako walking over to them.

"You said you warned us to be a team, so we're going to train as a team" said Momo walking over to Shoto holding his hands.

"Your right, Midoriya what do you think is the best way to take the league of villains down" said Shoto knowing Izuku usually took notes.

"I don't have much notes on them, but I remember Shigaraki quirk makes things decay when he touches them" said Izuku.

"That girl Himiko, she mostly uses sharp weapons to cut people" said Ochako.

"It sounds like will have to get as close as we can to deal the finishing blow" said Momo.

"So we just need to learn to dodge their attacks until then" said Izuku.

"Well we should get started then" said Shoto.

Green lighting started to surround Izukus body as he continued dodge Shotos Ice and fire. Ochako used her quirk to make things that Momo threw at her float in the air. Izuku was about to reach Shoto when he was about send his fire at him and the two attacks clashed pushing the two of them back, pushing them away from each other and making an explosion that made some the other student couples in the building wake up.

"Hey what's going on out here" said Eijiro walking outside with the other students.

"Sorry did we wake everyone up" said Momo.

"No some of us were already up, it looks like Mr Aizawa and Ms Midnight haven't woken up yet" said Tsuyu.

"We're training for what's going to happen" said Shoto getting up from the ground after the attack.

"Oh yeah, hard to believe we're going it be the ones to take down the league of villains" said Denki.

"In a way it kind of makes sense, that some of us would be the ones to take them down" said Eijiro with a sirious look on his face.

"They've been after this place since around the time we started here" said Kyoka.

"Well class will be starting in an hour or so, Midroiya, Uraraka you can have the shared bathroom this morning" said Momo.

"Oh thanks" said Ochako.

The students went back inside, but watching from a window on the third floor was Eraser and Midnight.

"It seems their getting ready" said Midnight.

"Yeah, I'm going to mention something that happenned at the camp that should give them the rest of the students some advice" said Eraser.

"Well sorry that we have to change the subject, but there was a nomu sighting yeseterday" said Midnight.

"Do the people who saw it notice what kind of quirks it had' said Eraser.

"It's not the quirk it had, its what it looked like" said Midnight.

In the main building of UA the class had started and Eraser stood in front of everyone. "Good morning, now those who were at the training camp will remember that you need to control your emotions during a fight, not to go mad during it" said Eraser looking at Bakugo, the other students did aswell.

"Whys everyone looking at me" said Bakugo looking annoyed while the students laughed.

"Hello everyone" said All might appearing at the door.

"It's All might" said the students surprised.

"Young Midoriya, will you come outside, oh Mr Aizawa he will be needing his costume" said All might.

"Oh, alright then" said Eraser pressing a button at his desk and the case with Iuzkus costume came out of the wall.

Izuku grabbed the case and walked outside the classroom, where All might and Kamui woods were waiting.

"If you hadn't heard yet there was nomu sighted last night, Kamui woods here was able to grab a photo of it" said All might.

"When I saw it I knew I wouldn't be able to take it down" said Kamui woods handing over the photo and Iuzku instantly recognised the first nomu he ever saw.

"I thought it was captured" said Izuku.

"Originally yes, all the nomu that were ever taken down were supposed to be moved to a separate facility just in case All for one had a way to communicate with them, but the transport that contained this nomu must have been hijacked by a member of the league of villains" said All might, "Young Midoirya, I cannot take him down now, you must do it this time" he siad putting a hand on Izukus shoulder.

"Alright, I'll do it" said Izuku with a determined look on his face.

"Good, Kamui woods, take him to where you last saw him" said All might.

After getting changed into his costume Izuku left with Kamui woods into the city. They were jumping from building to building. They stopped at the top of a building near an alleyway, "This where I last saw it" said Kamui woods.

There was then a loud explosion nearby, "Oh no" said Izuku.

"Cmon people could be in danger" said Kamui jumping towards the direction.

"Yeah got it" siad Isuku as green lighting surrounded him and he started following Kamui woods.

Back at UA it was currnetly lunch time, the couples and Ochako were all sitting together, "Why do you thing All might wanted Midoriya" said Eijrio.

"Must be something important if he had to come to the class himself" said Fumikage.

"Hey everyone somethings happening" said a student pointing to a tv that was on the wall. Everyone in the cafeteria looked on the screen to see the news reporting an attack. The area that the news was showing was surrounded by cars that were on fire with civilians trying to escape, but the couples and Ochako were mostly focused on the nomu that was on the screen.

"Is that what I think it is" said Tsuyu with a surprised look on her face.

"It's the nomu that the league of villains wanted to use to kill All might" said Shoto. On the screen Kamui woods and Izuku appeared in front of the nomu ready for a fight.

Ochako put her hands over her mouth realising what was about to happen, but her look then turned determined as she ran out of the cafeteria, "Hey Uraraka where are you going" said Momo.

Ochako ran to the classroom getting the case that confined her costume, she was about to run out of the classroom when Eraser stood at the door, "Mr Aizawa, I'm sorry but I have to go" said Ochako.

Eraser stood aside, "Go, who knows he might need your help" he said.

"Than you" said Ochako running out of the classroom while Eraser just smiled.

Inside the city, "Kamui woods, you need to rescue the civilians" said Izuku.

"What and leave you to handle this thing on your own" said Kamui woods.

"All might sent for me because he believes I can beat it" said Izuku as green lighting startedex surround his body, "and I will" he said jumping towards the nomu.

"Very well" said Kamui woods as he went to get the civilians to safety. Mt lady then showed up moving some of the destroyed cars to clear a path for the civilians.

"Good thing I showed up isn't it" said Mt lady smiling at Kamui woods.

"Yeah thanks" he said feeling happy to see his girlfriend.

Izuku punched the nomu and the nomu punched him with its right fist sending him into a destroyed car, "I need to remember how to take this guy down, I just need it hit him enough times until he goes down" thought Izuku as he went back to fight the Nomu, he blocked each of its punches, he landed a few punches to its chest before he had to dodge a few attacks.

While this fight was happening the teachers of UA were watching news from the staff room. The students returned to their class room to watch what was happening on a screen in front of the classroom.

Izuku jumped up to a wall on one of the building looking down at the nomu, "At this rate I'll have to go all out" he tought when he saw someone familiar jump down from the building behind the nomu and kicking it in the head. It was Ochako.

"Uravity" siad Izuku surprised.

"Get ready Deku" said Ochako placing her hand on the nomus back and the nomu started floating into the air above the buildings behind it as Ochako got on the ground.

"Now" said Izuku as Ochkao stopped her quirk when the nomu was at the right height. Izuku jumped towards the nomu bringing his right fist back gathering the energy into his arm, "Tike to go beyond" he thought as he got close to the nomu, "PLUS ULTRA" he thought as he punched the nomu sending it into the sky, through a cloud and far outside of the city.

Izuku landed back on the ground and Ochako ran over to him, "How did you get here" he siad still surprised to see her.

"I saw what was happening on the news and I knew I had to come here" said Ochako. "We're a team Deku, whenever you go out of he a hero im going if be at your side, I love you" she said.

Izuku then kissed her, she was surprised at first but then kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. After they kissed they noticed the civilians and news reporters looking at them. Izuku put his right arm around Ochako, putting his left fist into the air with a smile on his face. The people cheered, the students of UA who watched what happened cheered for their fellow classmate and the teachers who were wathcing from the staff room smiled kowing they were looking at someone who was going to be a great hero.

"I knew you could do it young Midoriya" thought All might.

Later on Izuku and Ochako returned to UA, they entered their dorm to see the other people who stayed in their dorm.

"Uraraka" said the girl students as they ran over to her.

"Midoriya, dude that was awesome" said Eijrio as he walked over to Izuku with the other male students.

"Yeah man that was impressive" said Denki smiling.

"Congratulations you two" said Midnight walking over to them with Eraser.

Ochako looked at Eraser, "Mr Aizawa, thank you for letting me go to help him" she said.

"It's alright" said Eraser as he put an arm around Midnight who smiled at him, "If I was you I would have proably done the same thing" he said.

"Now that's it's over you can focus on your upcoming final exam" said Midnight.

"Oh yeah, during the last lesson of the day they announced what the practical exam is going to be" said Mina.

"Like Mr Aizawa said will be working in pairs, but will have to defeat robots that will act like villains" said Momo.

"The exam is to show what you'll be facing after you leave the academy, but I'm sure your all tired, let's go get dinner ready" said Midnight as she, Eraser went to the kitchen while Izuku and Ochako told their fellow students about the battle while they sat down in the living room.

That night after dinner in Shoto and Momos room. "I've been thinking about the theory exam" said Momo as she and Shoto got in bed.

"What have you been thinking about" asked Shoto?

"We should organise a study group down in the living room where we can all study together for the final exam, what do you think" she asked?

Shoto smiled as he put a hand on her cheek, "I think it's a good idea, something for all of us to as a group before we graduate" he said. Momo smile holding his hand, the two kissed before putting their arms around each other and falling asleep.

With Izuku and Ochako. The two of them had gotten out of the shower, in the bathroom in their own room, after drying off and getting into their pyjamas. The two of them got in bed where Izuku wrapped an arm around Ochako while she rested her head on his chest as they fell asleep. The couples fell asleep that night knowing their next task will be their final exams at UA.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8: Fianl exam at UA**

It's the next day after Izuku had fought the nomu. In the kitchen of the hero couples dormitory, Izuku, Ochako were at the kitchen table having breakfast when Shoto and Momo walked into the room.

"Hey good morning you two" said Ochako noticing the two of them walk into the kitchen.

"Morning" said Shoto as he walked to one of the kitchen cabinets to get something to eat.

"I'm surprised you two are up so early after fighting that nomu yesterday" said Momo.

"We had a good night sleep last night and we were feeling hungry when we woke up this morning" said Ochako.

After making their breakfast Shoto and Momo sat at the table. "Hey I was wondering last night if everyone wanted to do a little study group for our last exam" asked Momo smiling?

"Really" said Izuku surprised.

"She was talking about it last night, it could be something to do before we all graduate" said Shoto.

"Wait are some of us not going to stay in contact after we graduate" said Ochako looking concerned.

"Hey don't worry about it" said Kyoka walking into the kitchen with Denki, "You can always call some of us to see what's going on" she said smiling.

"We heard you two talking about the study group, count us in, who knows of we all study together will make the top 10" said Denki.

"Well alright then, don't worry I'll take care of having snacks ready for everyone" said Momo looking execited.

The 6 of them left the kitchen when Eijiro and Mina came rushing out of one of the elevators, "Hey have you guys seen the news" said Eijiro.

"Why is there another villain attack"asked Shoto?

"No their still talking about what happenned yesterday, you gotta see what their saying about Midoriya" said Mina rushing into the living room while the others followed her in.

She turned on the tv showing the news. There was footage of Izukus battle with the nomu playing. But that wasn't what had everyone's attention, under the footage on the screen written in all capitals were the words, THE NEXT ALL MIGHT.

"Oh god this is amazing Deku" said Ochako holding Izukus hand feeling happy for him.

"But doesn't it seem like the people are expecting a lot out of him" said Eijiro.

"I don't mind what their saying about me" said Izuku making the other look at him as he smiled, "I'm going to what All might once did, saving people with a smile on my face" he said looking determined.

"Well said man" siad Denki nodding like the others.

Later after Tsuyu and Fumikage came down they all agreed to do a study group for the written exam. They all brought the stuff they would need to study into the living room. Like Momo said she had prepared tea and snacks for everyone there. She did have some help from Shoto, she accepted his help feeling happy that he offered.

When ever someone was having trouble studying, the people who were part of the top 10 in past exams helped them out. The night before the exams the others thanked Momo for coming up with the idea for the study group.

"This should really help us out" said Denki smiling.

"Hopefully the exams won't be too much trouble after this" said Kyoka.

"It's kind of sad don't you think, this was the last time will all be doing something like this before we all graduate" siad Ochako.

"Your right about that" said Fumikage.

"Hey we can't be feeling down, why don't we all agree that after we graduate we stay in contact with each other" said Tsuyu.

"That sounds like a good idea, maybe we can all meet up once a year to catch up" said Momo.

"Not unless we meet each other during when we're being heros" said Shoto smiling.

"Yeah I guess your right" siad Momo laughing.

"There's been something I've been wondering about, is there a limit to how large super hero groups can be" said Mina.

"I don't think I've heard about it, but some heros have a good few sidekicks" said Izuku.

"Well this is just a suggestion, why don't we all form a superhero group after we graduate" said Mina making everyone look surprised.

"That actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea, I mean think of everything we've been through together, ribbit" said Tsuyu.

After that everyone went to their room while Eijrio and Mina went to the shared bathroom since it was their turn to use it. The two of them were currnetly in one of the baths where Mina was sitting in front of Eijiro.

"Hey can I ask you something" asked Mina?

"Yeah sure, is everything okay" he said.

"Yeah it's just, do you think I made a good suggestion, I mean some of them may just want be with the person their with and not part of a group" said Mina when Eijiro held the front of her face, she loooked to see him smiling.

"For what it's worth I think it's a good idea, even thought they might not want to be part of the group, you still want to work with me" Eijrio asked?

Mina just smiled at him as she put her right hand on his cheek, "Does this answer your question" she said kissing him on the lips and he kissed back feeling happy knowing what her answer was.

The next day quickly arrived and the written exams took place in the classes main rooms. During the exams all of them had determined looks on their faces as they worked while Eraser watched them.

The written exams ended but the students knew they couldn't relax just yet, since the practical exams would be starting the day after the written exams ended.

The students stood in front of the main building in their costumes, Eraser stood in front of them.

"Alright everyone today's the day, put everything you learned over the last 3 years to finish this" said Eraser looking sirious.

"Yes Mr Aizawa" said the students looking sirious.

"Alright as I mentioned when I talked about what you will be facing in the exam will be robots that were programmed to act like villains, well some of you will be facing a villain who have taken a hostage, those who get his will have to get their hostage to safety and defeat the villain if you can, the rest will face a villain that theywill have to take down, however these villains might be more than you can handle, but somewhere in the exam area will be a button to shut it down, but if you think you can do it, take them down yourself" said Eraser as he finished explaining the practical exam.

After everyone besides the couples were teamed up with someone, the order of when they will go was announced. Tusyu and Fumikage were the first ones to go.

The two of them entered an area surrounded by a forest. "This feels like when we were at the training camp" said Tsuyu.

"Like then we should look out for what's ahead of us" said Fumikage.

The two of them then saw a small lake ahead of them, in the middle of it was a boat where a dummy was siting in it.

"I guess we got one of the hostage situations" said Tsuyu.

"Only question is where is the villain" said Fumikage when suddenly a robot jumped out of the water, its upper half was that of a shark with arms and had legs of a human. "Dark shadow" he said as dark shadow emerged from his body blocking the robots attack

"Fumikage" said Tsuyu seeing him fighting the villain.

"I'm fine, go rescue the hostage"said Fumikage as he made dark shadow fight the villain.

Tusyu hopped over to the boat making it shake as she landed on it, she picked up the dummy as she hopped back over to the land where she hopped from . Fumikage Kept blocking each one of its attacks with dark shadows fists. But he was getting tired.

Then just when dark shadow wasn't able able to block one of its fists as it headed towards him, Tsuyus tongue wrapped around it, Fumikage looked at her, "I'm not sure long I can hold him, push him back into the water" she said.

"Got it" said Fumikage, dark shadow went up to the villain and sent it's right fist into its side sending the villain into the water. The two of them quickly ran out of the area with the dummy finishing their practical exam.

With Eirjio and Mina. The two of them were in a similar area like the one Tsuyu and Fumikage were in, but this one was all forest. Then suddenly all the trees started heading towards them, "Is this the villains doing" said Eijiro hardening his skin, punching one of the trees, making it fall.

"If the vial lain has this much power will probably have to shut it down" said Mina dodging one of the trees that went moving past her.

"Listen I can't keep this up forever, so you'll have to help weaken them so I can punch through them easily" said Eijiro as the two of them went into the forest. Mina would be ahead to weaken a tree heading towards them and Eirjio would then use his hardened skin to punch through it. They then reached an open area to see a robot, it's fingers were vines stretching into the ground.

The fingers were removed from the ground, it started swinging its fingers at Eijrio and Mina making them quickly dodge them.

"I think I see its shut down button" said Mina pointing to a small metal pole with a red button on it. The villains vines wrapped around Mina trapping her.

"Hey your fights with me" said Eijiro trying to punch the villain but quickly dodged it, but it made it let go of Mina, "I'll keep it busy, head for the button" he said looking at Mina when the villains left fingers wrapped around Eijrio.

He used his left arms that luckily wasn't tied up and grabbed one of the vines. Throwing the villain into the air and making it land behind him. The villain treyd to get back up when Eirjio punched it with his right fist with his skin hardened.

"Is it over" said Eijiro feeling tired.

"I think so" said Mina who was standing next to the red button after pressing it.

With Denki and Kyoka. The two of them were walking thorough a clear ground area. They then noticed something ahead of them, a tall metal pole. There was a dummy tied with rope around it, it was hanging from the top of the metal pole. The end of the rope was attached to a device that would lower it and the button for it was near the bottom of the pole.

"Well I guess we got a hostage situation, so where's the villain" said Denki looking around the area for the villain.

"We could be falling into a trap since the hostage is in plain sight" said Kyoka when something small and silver landed in front of them. There was a red light on it that started to beep.

"Move" said Denki who grabbed onto Kyoka and running away from the small mine as it exploded.

The two of them looked up a small hill nearby to see a robot with two large weapon in its hands. Each one had a small round hole at the end, the hole was in the shape of a mine.

"Go rescue the hostage, I'll keep him distracted" said Denki as he ran towards the villain as it shot mines at him that exploded only after a few seconds after reaching the ground.

Kyoka went over the metal pole pressing the red button, the dummy was lowered to the ground where she quickly untied it. She then heard another small explosion go off and she looked to see Denki standing not far way from the villain. She then thought of something, "Mr Aizawa said the other villains needed to be shut down by a button, so these ones shouldn't be hard to take down" she thought as she looked determined. She ran over to Denki, "Remember that move we thought about a few days ago" she asked him smiling.

"Yeah I do" he answered her smiling as she blasted sound at the villain making it shake so it wouldn't be able to fire either of its weapons. In that moment Denki sent as much electricity at it as he could, the blast sent the robot flying, way out of the area.

"So how are you feeling" asked Kyoka?

Denki answered her by giving her a thumbs up while smiling, "Good" he said smiling at her, the way he looked made her laugh a little before the two of them grabbed the hostage and walked out of the area.

With Shoto and Momo the two of them were in a city area that was on fire. "I have a feeling we have to save someone" said Momo.

"Your right, I think we can find the hostage in the building that has the most fire" said Shoto.

The two of them went found a building where the first 3 floors were on fire, "Shoto look" said Momo pointing to a window, the two of them could see the head of a dummy near one of the windows. He then felt Momo put something in his hand, he looked to see it was gas mask, "It should help while we're in there" she said putting on her own.

"Got it" said Shoto putting on his mask. The two of them entered the building, going up the stairs until they reached the floor where they saw the dummy.

The two of them entered the room that was empty only for the dummy tied up against the wall with rope.

Momo quickly made a knife from her arm and went to cut the dummy free. Shoto then heard something coming down from the stairs quickly, he quickly turned around to see a robot hand with a hole in it at the door and fire was about to shoot from it. Shoto stood in front of it sending spikes of ice towards it and the fire blasted the ice sending Shoto back.

"Shoto" said Momo concerned after she handed finishing freeing the dummy. She then looked towards the doorway to see a robot, there were was hole in each hand, on each of it arms from its shoulder to its hands was armored. It loooked at Momo pointing its left hand at her, it didn't fire because fire was blasted at it.

Shoto stood in front of Momo, "I need you to make a staff, I'll buy you some time" he said as he sent more fire from his left side at the villain.

Momo then created a metal staff from her stomach and took it out, "Okay I'm ready" she said having the staff ready.

"All right" said Shoto a sirious look on his face as he used his right foot to make the floor underneath the villain be covered in ice, "Now" he said looking at Momo who understood what do as she nodded at him. She hit her staff into the ice and it started cracking towards the villain.

Shoto then hit his left fist into the ground as fire surrounded his arm, the ice under the villain completely shattered and the villain fell through the ground and falling though the other floors underneath it from the weight of its body.

Shoto carried the dummy as he and Momo jumped over the hole in the floor, they went back down the stairs, on their way out they looked into the room where the villain had ended up and it looked like it wasn't getting back up.

With Izuku and Ochako. The two of them were currnetly walking down the street of the city area where Izuku once fought All might with Bakugo in a previous practical exam.

"There can't be a hostage, it would take a long time to find them" said Ochako looking around.

"There must be a villain we have to take down then, though that would mean the shut down button can be anywhere" said Izuku when the ground in front of them exploded. The two of them looked up to see robot with black wings coming out of its back. There was small bag trachea to its side and it was revealed what was in the bag when it threw a small black ball at them. The ball exploded when it hit the ground.

"There's only a few ways we can reach it, let me try this first" said Izuku as green lighting started to surround him as he jumped towards it, but it then gabbed a bomb with both of its hands from the bag and threw them towards Izuku. He dodge the first bomb, but the second one exploded near him and pushed him to the ground.

"Deku are you alright" said Ochako when the villain threw multiple bombs in front of her and stopped her from getting close.

"I'm alright, it's trying separate us so stay back" said Izuku.

"Alright" said Ochako when she suddenly had a look on her face meaning she thought of an idea, "Listen when ever it creates debris send it towards me" she said.

"Are you sure" said Izuku when he suddenly had to jump out of the way from a bomb being thrown at him.

"Yes, just be ready to act when I tell you" said Ochako looking determined and Izuku nodded at her smiling. The villain threw bombs at Izuku at, he dodged each one of them and he threw each piece of debri he could grab towards Ochako.

After Iuzku dodged another bomb he looked into an alleyway to see a red button on the wall, "That must be the button to shut it down" he thought when he shook his head, "No I need to trust Uraraka, we can win this by beating it" he thought looking determined.

"Ready Deku" said Ochako who had her hands close to each other, Deku then looked up smiling. The villain looked at Ochako as she put her hands together, "Release" she said. Above the villain each piece of debris that Izuku had thrown to her was floating above the villain and it was now falling down on top of it. The villain put its hands up trying to stop some of the debris from hitting it, it was unable to throw bombs and it didn't notice as Izuku jumped towards it with green lighting surround his body, he punched the villain in the chest and sent it flying into the ground.

The villain tried to get up, but then he looked Izuku falling towards him with his power surrounding his right leg,mhe kicked the villain in the chest making the ground underneath it crack. As Izuku stood away from the villain he noticed it was no longer moving. He was then hugged by Ochako.

"That was amazing" she said smiling at him.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you" he said smiling at her. The two of them walked out of the area holding hands.

That night the couples returned to the dorm still in their costumes, looking tired from the exam.

"I can't believe it's over" said Eijiro.

"I know right" said Mina.

"Does anyone want to use the shared bathroom tonight" asked Momo who was walking next to Shoto while holding his hand.

"No I think I'm going to use the shower in the room, I'm thinking of going to bed after it" said Kyoka.

"That sounds like a great idea" said Denki who had an arm around her.

As they entered the dorm they could smell something cooking from the kitchen, "Is Ms Midnight and Mr Aizawa back already" said Denki.

"Yeah we are" said Midnight walking out of the kitchen wearing her regular clothes, "Come on in, me and Eraser are making dinner tonight since we knew you would all be tired" she said smiling. The students walked into the kitchen, sat at the table while Eraser, Midnight served the food and then sat at the table themselves.

"I got to say everyone, you all impressed me today" said Eraser.

"Yeah you did well to use your quirks together to finish the exam, you'll make great teams after you graduate" said Midnight smiling.

"However, Midoriya" said Eraser making the others look surprised as they looked at Izuku, "I noticed that you saw the shut down the button but didn't press it, but instead you decided to trust you teammate, so we'll done" he said, "But remember be prepared for what you will face as heros when you graduate" he said as he sat down.

"Yes Mr Aizawa" said the students.

"I hope for speak for everyone when I say, thank you for teaching us Mr Aizawa" said Shoto smiling while others nodded.

Midnight held Erasers hand, "You've done a great job teaching them" she said smiling at him.

Eraser smiled as he looked at some of his students, "I was right, they will really make great heroes" he said as he then looked at Izuku who was talking with Ochako, "You've also done a great job teaching him to be a hero, All might" he thought as he then began to eat.

A while after dinner the couples returned to their rooms. In Izuku and Ochakos room after the two of them showered. After the their shower they dried off. The two of them just went to bed in their underwear. This is what the other couples decided to do wear to bed aswell. The two of them got in bed where Izuku put an arm around Ochako as she rested her head on his chest.

"Hey Izuku" said Ochako.

"Yeah" said Izuku when she looked at him smiling.

"Thanks for trusting me, I love you" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before going back to resting her head on his chest with a smile on her face.

Izuku smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight Ochako, I love you too" he said before closing his eyes. As the couples fell asleep that night they felt excitement for their graduation and after it they would be known as true heros


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Spoilers for the manga in this chapter.**

 **Part 9: Graduation and taking down the league of Villains**

It's the day many of students at UA have been waiting for. Their graduation day, for those who are part of the hero course it was the day when they would go into the real world to become the heros they trained to be. In the coupes dormitory Izuku and Ochako were currnetly packing their bags because after graduation they would be staying at her place before finding a new place to live. The two of them were in their costumes since they were to wear them for the graduation ceremony.

"Okay I think that's everything, how about you" said Ochako looking at Izuku as he finished packing his last bag.

"Yeah, so are you ready to go" said Izuku smiling at her, she nodded at him and the two of them kissed before walking out of their room.

They reached the first floor of the building where the other student couples were waiting, Eraser and Midnight had gone already to the building where the ceremony was being held.

"Morning, man it's hard to believe today's the day were graduating" said Eijiro smiling.

"Yeah I know but I'm so excited" said Mina.

"Have you guys decided what to do after the ceremony" said Tsuyu.

"I say we all go out to celebrate" said Denki.

"Well I'm sure our parents will want to do something with us afterwards, hey has anyone talked for since they got back from the training camp" asked Kyoka?

""Yeah my mom called me after we got back" said Izuku rubbing the back of his head.

"I called mine when we got back, they seemed happy for me" said Fumikage.

"Yeah same here, ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"Hello everyone, I am here to take you to the ceremony" said All might opening the front door quickly.

"Good morning, has everyone else arrived at the hall" asked Shoto?

"Yes, Aizawa has already lead the rest of your classmates to the hall, some of your parents have already arrived, oh and Todoroki I should let you know that your father has already arrived" said All might making everyone look surprised.

"What, are you sure" asked Shoto surprised that his father showed up.

"Yeah, two others came with him, young Midoriya I would like a word before we leave" said All might.

"Uh year sure thing" said Izuku standing in front of him.

"After you graduate you're hero name will be permanent, if you would like you can use mine since I can no longer be a hero" said All might making everyone look surprised again from what the former number 1 hero said.

"Really" asked Izuku?

"Yes for time and time again you have proved yourself to be a capable hero, plus what I've been hearing on the news you deserve it" said All might giving a thumbs up.

"Uh I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to decline" said Izuku making the people around him look surprised while the All might just smiled at him, "When I started here I directed that the name Deku would no longer be used as an insult, that it's now the name of a hero, so I'm going of stick with it" he said looking determined,

"Good choice, now I believe we have a graduation to attend" said All might walking out the door while the others followed him out.

The couples followed him to a building not far from the main building. When they reached it the two doors were open revealing a big hall, there were rows of chairs on both the left and right side. At the front was a stage with a stand in the middle, there was the symbol of UA on the stand and another on the wall behind it.

"Hey good morning, you all ready for the big day" said Kamui woods walking over with Mt lady and the detective who knows All might.

"Uh Kamui woods, Mt lady, students these two are here for security" said All might.

"Yeah and it's important that they are here, we've recently been able to capture former members of the league of villains, apparently they left because of a plan they have in the works" said the detective.

"Did they mention what it was" said Shoto.

"No I guess they didn't want it betray their former teammates" said the detective.

"Makes you think what kind of plan they had to make their members want to leave" said Ochako.

"Or if their plan was to grazy to go along with" said Eijiro.

"Either way we need to keep an eye out and be ready for anything" said Izuku while the others nodded.

Izuku and Ochako were looking around for the people they knew would be here. "Izuku" said a female voice and the two of them looked to see Izukus mother approaching them.

"Oh hey mom I'm glad you could make it" said Izuku.

"I wouldn't miss this day for the world, oh you must be Ochako, I've heard a lot about you" she said looking at Ochako.

"Well it's good to finally meet you in person ms Izuku" said Ochako when there was another female voice and a male voice saying, "Ochako" and she looked to see her parents.

"Mom, dad your here" she said feeling happy to see her parents as she hugged them.

"We'll of course we're here, after what we saw what happenned on the news" said Ochakos mom smiling at her.

"I have to say we were really Impressedd about what you did" said Ochakos dad.

"You two will have to always look out for each other when your working" said Izukus mom.

"Don't worry we will" said Izuku.

Meanwhile with Shoto and Momo the two of them were getting close to the stage when they heard someone speak, "Hey Shoto over here" the two of them looked to see it was Shotos sister who spoke, his brother and the hero Endeavor were sitting with them.

The two of them walked over to where they were sitting, "So you must be Momo, it's nice to meet you" said Shotos sister.

"Yes it's nice to meet you aswell" said Momo smiling.

"Has our brother been nice to you" said Shotos brother.

"Don't worry he's been great, I think you all be impressed of the heros he's gonna be" said Momo.

Throughout their conversation Shoto and Endeavor just stared at each other not saying a word with sirious looks on their faces. "I'm glad you came" said Shoto.

Endeavor had flames over one of his yes since he was injured fighting that nomu when he started out as the current number one hero, "Well of course I did, you are my son, try to surpass me after you graduate" he said.

"Yeah sure, cmon the ceremony will be starting soon" said Shoto grabbing Momos hand as the two of them were about to walk onto the stage when Endeavor spoke again.

"There's a palace for you at my agency, if you want it" he said as he sat back down.

"Thanks for the offer" said Shoto as he walked onto the stage as the graduation ceremony began.

The other courses graduated first and the hero course was left for last. Each student was given their hero license when each of their hero names were called, "Now before we finish this up, I would like the new hero Deku to come up and make a speech, for those of you who don't know he was the one who defeated a nomu recently" said the principal as he got away from the stand.

Izuku look surprised after the principal spoke, "Go on Deku their waiting for you" said Ochako getting him to stand up, so he walked onto the stage and walked over to the stand looking at all the people in front of him. He looked at the treachers who just nodded at him

"Well I don't really know what to say, but before I came to UA I didn't know If I would be able to become a hero, but someone once told me that I can become a hero" said Izuku as he remembered the day All might told him those words, "I wouldn't be standing here today if I hadn't heard those words, but not just that, for all the things I've learned and been through the over these last three years" as he spoke these words his fellow classmates remembered those days.

"I just want to say, I'm going to do what my favourite hero All might once did, saving people with a smile on my face" said Izuku looking determined as most people in the crowd cheered for him, most of his fellow classmates clapped, Ochako had tears of joy in her eyes like Izukus mother who was in the crowd clapping aswell.

Somewhere behind the crowd, the hero Gran Torino was wathcing with a smile on his face, "He truly was the right successor for one for all" he thought.

All of the graduates of the hero course and the teachers that wanted to take a photo with them started walking outside the building, "Hey is the ceremony over" asked Kamui woods?

"Uh what is that" said Mt lady as a dark purple cloud appeared in front of them.

The students, Eraser and All might who was standing with the teachers behind the students instantly recognised what it was.

"It's them" they all thought as four members of the league of villains walked out of the cloud. Shigaraki their leader, Kurogiri the one responsible for getting them all there with his quirk, like the dark cloud his body was covered in a dark purple cloud and two yellows eyes where his head was. There was also Dabi and Himiko.

"Sorry were late, we thought it would be right if we killed you after you were made proper heros" said Shigaraki.

"What do you want" said Izuku.

"You remember what I told you so long ago, that All might must die, but since he no longer can be a hero, killing him won't change anything" said Shigaraki as he clenched his fists, "But then after what you did yesterday, I can let someone like All might exist, so I must kill you before you become the next symbol of peace" he said pointing a finger at Izuku.

"Yeah sorry but you have to die" said Himiko smiling as she held up a knife.

"Enough of this" said Bakugo as he used his explosions to jump into the air, "I knew I would have an opportunity to take you down" he said as he starts heading down towards Shigaraki.

"Bakugo don't" said All might, but it was too late a Kurogiri made a small dark purple cloud appear in front of Shigaraki as Bakugo got close and he went through it appearing somewhere in the city.

"Damnit" said Bakugo looking annoyed.

Back with the others, "My opponent is you Deku" said Shigaraki as a dark purple cloud appeared behind him, "Will settle this somewhere else, you can come with me now, or I can have Kurogiri send me into the hall" he said holding up his hand with an evil look in his eye.

Izuku clenched hi fists as he began to shake, but then he stopped as he began to walk over to the dark purple cloud as Shigaraki went through. "Deku" said Ochako looking concerned.

Izuku looked at her smiling, "Don't worry, just look after the others" he said as he went through the dark purple cloud and it vanished as he went through it.

"Well then I guess we should get started" said Himiko as she rushed towards Ochako, but Ochkao already noticed her, she grabbed Himikos arm that was holding the knife as she through her into the air and into the ground holding her arm behind her back.

"I was right wasn't I, you do have a crush on someone" said Himiko laughing.

"It's more then that now" said Ochako with a determined look on her face as she placed her right hand on Himikos back and she started floating into the air, "Its love and there's no way I would let someone like you near him, get ready Froppu" she said outing her hand together.

Tsuyu sent her tongue at Kimiko wrapping it arm around her and sending her into the ground knocking her out.

"Well looks like I'll have to take care of this now" said Dabi pointing his fingers at the teachers sending blue flames at them, some of them looked ready to fight when a wall of ice appeared between them and blue flame. The flame hit the ice wall stopping it and Dabi looked to see Shoto looking right at him.

"Well, your Endeavors kid right, what makes you think you can stop me" said Dabi smiling.

"Because I'm going to show you what real fire is" said Shoto as ice started to be appear at his left foot and fire was coming out his left arm.

Dabi pointed his right hand at Shoto about to fire more blue flames at him when ice appeared below him making him almost slip, he was about to put his hand back up but before he could Shoto used his left hand to send a blast a fire at him that sent him flying. Dabi landed on the ground knocked uncouncisous from the blast.

Shoto started breathing in and out after using that much energy, "Well I guess finishing you off falls to me" said Kurogiri as he appeared in front of Shoto when a blast of electricity hit the peace of armour he was wearing.

"Little trick we all learned when we saw you in our first year" said Denki walking over as his right hand still had some electricity surrounding it.

"If we can see you we know where to hit you" said Eijrio hardening his skin and punching where he could see the armour and making him fall back.

"I need to retreat, wait I can't use my quirk" said Kurogiri as he tried to stand up when Fumikage stood in front of him with Dark shadow out. Eraser stood next to him with his hair up and his eyes red.

"I wouldn't try teleporting away if I were you" said Eraser with angry look on his face.

"Okay now we just need to find where Deku was sent" said Ochako.

"They must have a reason for doing this here, they could have done it in the city after today" said Mina.

"It's possible he wanted everyone to see what would happen to someone who could be the next symbol of peace, so he would want to have the fight where everyone could see it" said the principal.

All might looked towards the main building of UA, "I think I might have an idea where that might be" he said.

Like All might thought, on the roof of the main building of UA stood Shigaraki facing Izuku. The two of them had sirious looks on their face, "I wonder if any of your friends are still alive" said Shigaraki.

"I wouldn't underestimate them, they're great heros" said Izuku.

Shigaraki then loooked angry, then he rushed at Izuku with his right hand stretched out and Izuku grabbed the sleeve of his right arm, throwing him over his head and into the ground behind him.

Shigaraki then sent his right arm towards Izukus face, luckily he dodged it in time but his right arm ended up being grabbed, his costume on his right arm started falling apart before green lighting surrounded him and he jumped away from Shigaraki.

Izuku looked at the area where his costume fell apart, but then he noticed Shigakri had gotten back up quickly reaching his left hand for his face, he dodged out of the way and punched the hand that was covering his face off. The look he saw on Shigakris face was a mix of annoyance and anger. Izuku jumped away avoiding his right hand.

"You know there's another reason that I'm realising why I want to be a hero" said Izuku as he looked down, but then he looked up at Shigaraki with a determined look on his face, "It's so I can save people from villains like you" he said as green lighting started to surround his body again.

"I was wrong back then, I shouldn't have been so focused on killing All might, I should have focused on killing the one who would someday be just like him" said Shigaraki as he started running towards Izuku again with his right arm brought back.

Izuku rushed at him aswell as he gathered his power in his right arm, he dodged Shigarakis right arm, "Goodbye, Shigaraki" he thought with a determined look on his face as he punched Shigraki in the face, "100 percent, UA hero smash" he thought as he used his fist to punch Shigaraki into the ground, cracking the ground underneath him.

Izuku stood over Shigakri noticing he was completely uncouncious. He looked towards the ground in front of him seeing the crowd from the hall looking up at him. He smiled as he put his right arm up in the air and gave a thumbs up. He could hear the cheers of the crowd from where he was.

The entrance to the roof opened, he looked to see it was the other student couples, All might, Eraser and Midnight. Ochako quickly ran over to him, almost knocking him over as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him on the lip and he kissed back feelings happy that she was alright.

The two of them stopped kissing, "I'm so glad your alright" said Izuku.

"I should be telling you that" said Ochako laughing a little.

"Midoirya that was awesome" said Eijiro.

"We saw some of the battle when we were on our way here" said Fumikage.

"That was cool, you took down the leader of the league of villains" said Kyoka.

"After this, a lot of people are going to remember you for did for them" said Shoto smiling.

All might walked over to Izuku, "Well done, Deku" said All might reaching his right hand out.

Izuku smiled as he wiped the tears of joy coming from his eyes, "Thank you All might" he siad shaking his hand.

"What did I tell you about crying" said All might looking away, it was only Eraser and Midnight who noticed him trying to wipe the tears of joy coming out of his eyes.

"You know after this, all of us forming a super hero group together doesn't sound like a bad idea" said Denki.

"Wait really" said Mina surprised.

"I don't see why not" said Kyoka smiling.

"Well we're going to form a group we should think of a name for it" said Momo smiling.

"I was thinking about that, how about the United hero couples" said Mina smiling.

"Hey that's a great name" said Eijiro giving her a kiss on the cheek making her smile and blush.

"We could call it the UHC for short" said Ochako smiling.

"Alright so we're all up for this" asked Izuku smiling?

"Sure" said Shoto nodding as he put an arm around Momo.

"Count us in" said Momo smiling.

"Same here" said the other hero couples.

After the villains were taken away. The students from the hero course and the teachers stood in front of the entrance of UA where they took a photo. Kamui woods and Mt lady were also in the photo aswell, but they were standing behind the students with the teachers and the reason they were in the photo is because they worked security for UA before. The couples were standing together. They all had smiles on their faces. All might on purpose stood behind Izuku and Ochako with a smile on his face. This day would be known as the day the league of villains was finally defeated and when the UHC was formed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Final part: The UHC**

 _Five years later_

Two people were on their way to one of the main buildings in the city. These two people were the two heros Eraser head and Midnight, two of the teachers from UA and from the ring they were both wearing on their left hand. A recently married couple, the two of them had gotten married a year ago.

"Do they know we're on our way" Midnight asked?

"Yeah, it's one of their relaxing days, though I'm sure if Deku or Shoto knew something was going they would instantly go running into action to save people" said Eraser.

"And their girlfriend or in Shoto and Creatis case their fiancé would follow them" said Midnight. It was few months ago when Shoto came home from a long mission and surprised Momo by proposing to her. She instantly said yes.

"Looks like we're here" said Eraser smiling and the two of them looked to see a large building in front of them. At the top of the building in big yellow letters was UHC. The building was the home and headquarters of the United hero couples. Eraser and Midnight became part time members of the group a year after it was formed, but they could only be part time members since they were still teachers at UA.

The two of them drove to the side of the building where there was road that lead to an entrance to the garage. The entrance opened revealing a round lift and drove onto the it, It then brought them to the floor where the other vehicles that belonged to the other members of the UHC were parked.

The two of them got out of their car after parking and they then heard a sound coming from a red car. There were two people at the back of the car after closing its back compartment.

"Oh you guys made it, will be leaving after we get to the main area and when everyone else is ready to go" said Momo smiling at her former teachers. The woman standing next to her had white hair, it was Shotos mother.

"So where have you two been today" said Midngiht.

"Oh we went dress shopping, Shotos really going to like it when he sees you in it" siad Shotos mom smiling at her future daughter in law.

"Yeah I'm very excited, luckily he didn't question me about not using my quirk to make the dress myself" said Momo laughing.

"Well will meet you up there, is Deku here or is he out on a mission" said Eraser.

"He and Ochako went on a mission this morning, I met Ochako before we went out, the two of them wanted to get some rest before we left" said Momo as the four of them walked over to the two elevators at the end of the garage.

"We're going to stop at me and Shotos place before going up, see you there" said Momo and the two teachers of UA nodded before going into one of the elevators.

The two of them started going up, when it suddenly stopped on the 6th floor, the elevator opened revealing Denki and Kyoka. "Hey Mr Aizawa, you hanging out with us today" said Denki as he walked into the elevator with Kyoka.

"You know I'm no longer your teacher, so you can call me by my hero name" said Eraser.

"Sorry old habits" said Denki.

The elevator continued up until it reached the top floor, when the elevator opened it revealed a wide open area, the middle of it was like the living room area from the couples dorm at UA. There was a kitchen area near the window that showed a view of the city from the back of the building. On the walls were big screens surrounded by multiple small screens showing all news channels.

As they passed the right big screen it was showing the news, on it was Kamui woods on one knee in front of Mt lady who smiled nodding yes, the screen then changed to the news reporter while an image of the proposal was left on the right side of the screen.

"It has been a day since Kamui woods proposed to his girlfriend and partner Mt lady, fans of the two heros are excited for the engaged couple, while on the subject this has many people wondering when the number one hero Deku will propose to Uravity" said the reporter. 2 years after graduating UA the top 10 hero list was changed once again, Izuku took the number 1 spot, Shoto took the 2nd spot and Bakugo had gained the third spot. Izukus first appearance as a hero after UA was when a villain with a quirk that was able to control fire, set a large building on fire trapping the people inside, people began to worry about what would happen to people inside when Izuku showed up quickly stopping the villain and saving everyone in the building with a smile on his face.

Fumikage and Tsuyu were wathcing the report from one of the couches in the middle of the room, "Well their the first of us to propose when there's a news crew filming them" said Tsuyu talking about their teammates.

"He probably was planning to porpose for a long time, after the villain attack he probably thought that it was best time" said Fumikage smiling.

"Hey Mr Aizawa, Ms Mdinight welcome" said Izuku waving from the kitchen table where he was sitting with Ochako in their normal clothes.

"First Denki now you" said Eraser.

"You two okay, we heard you went on a mission this morning" said Midnight sitting at the table

"Yeah we're good, besides its a nice day out and these are one of the few days where we get to sit back and relax" said Ochako smiling.

"Hey everyone look who I met on my way up here" said Momo exiting the elevator with Shoto, Eijiro and Mina.

"Alright everyone's here" said Denki who was siting on the other couch with Kyoka after they got out of the elevator.

"Okay everyone lets go" said Izuku.

All of them went down to garage where there was bus that was used when they all need to work together. Izuku was the one who drove it and they headed towards the beach where All mighty first trained him.

They all walked onto the beach, "Man it looks great out today" said Eijrio.

"Yeah it sure does, okay everyone time to show what we got" said Mina looking at the other women.

"Right" siad the other women accept Midnight who didn't know what was going on. The women removed their normal clothes showing their swim suits that had the colours of their costumes.

The men just weared shorts that had the colour of their costumes. A while later on Kamui woods and Mt lady showed up, already in their swimwear.

"Hey you made it" said Midnight waving at them, she was still in her costume while Eraser weared black shorts, but still had the goggles on his forehead.

"Sorry there was something going on when we were on our way back home, so we had to handle it before we got here" said Mt lady while Kamui woods put a towel on the ground for the two of them sit on. The two of them sat on the beach towel, "Hey would you mind putting some of this on my back" she said handing Kamui woods some sun screen while she lyed down on the towel while smiling at him.

"Sure" said Kamui woods smiling at her and he stared putting sunscreen on her back, "Hey where's Deku" he asked?

"Yeah come to think of it he and Uraraka went for a walk a while ago" said Denki after coming out of the water, he then went to sit on the towel next to Kyoka who he wrapped an arm around and she smiled at him.

"Maybe he's going to pop the question" said Shoto smiling. He was lying down on a towel next to Momo who's head was resting on his chest.

"What makes you think that" said Momo looking at her fiance surprised.

"I helped him pick out a ring last week" said Shoto.

Not far away from them Izuku and Ochako walked on the beach holding hands, "It really is nice here isn't it" said Ochako smiling as she looked at the ocean.

"Yeah it sure is, hey Uraraka" said Izuku making her look at him.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while, but I wanted he moment to be perfect, so I'm gonna ask you now" said Izuku as he got on one knee taking small box out of one of the pockets in his shorts. Ochako put her hands over her mouth surprised, "Ochako Uraraka, also known as the hero Uravity, will you marry me" he asked smiling?

Ochako smiled as she had tears of joy coming out of her eyes, "Yes" she said while nodding. Izuku now had tears of joy in his eyes as he placed the fing on her finger. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other smiling and the two of them then kissed. When they returned to the others Ochako instantly showed off her engagement ring and the others congratulated them.

They all sat on their own beach towels watching the sunset. Izuku who was sitting with Ocahko while he had one of his arms around as she had her head resting on his shoulder. Ochako noticed him staring at her, she smiled at him and the two of them kissed. Izuku thought back to his days at UA. How it made him the hero he is today, but that it also helped him meet the great friends he has today, also the one thing that made him the most happy besides becoming a hero was that he was able to meet the woman's he loves and she would soon be his wife. The hero couples enjoyed their day and the happiness they felt. For the next day they knew they would be going back to what they do best, being heros.


End file.
